


never thought i'd believe in love

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Early 1900s, Alternate Universe - Mythic Island Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doctor Qian Kun, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavily Based on Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Repressed Feelings, ambiguous time period, side Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “Oh, Kun,” Ten sighs, getting to his feet. He wraps his arms around his middle, chin hooked over his shoulder. “Kunnie, it’ll happen.”“When?” Kun asks. “I’ve been doing this research since I was in college. It was my thesis and my ticket into the historical institute but it’s stalling at the finish line. I could really do something with this information, this island has been a myth for centuries and I’m sure it’s real,” Kun insists. He turns in Ten’s arms, getting the same soft look he always gets when he talks about the mythical island. “Ten, I know, in my gut, this island is real. And the proof is there if only someone would listen.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	never thought i'd believe in love

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! and happy belated birthday to kunnie. this wasn't intentionally going to be a birthday celebration fic but i just so happened to finish it the day of kun's birthday so i guess it is now. dokun! which i've never written before but this was very, very fun and possessed me as soon as i gave it just an inch of room in my brain. thanks go to everyone who asked about the tiny drabble i wrote originally for this au on twt and also mars & sharks for beta-ing, as per usual. i would be nowhere without them. 
> 
> *title: obvious by ariana grande  
> *beta'd

“Gentlemen, wait- I haven’t-” the door slams shut and Kun huffs, blowing his fringe up only for it to float back down into his eyes. This is the eighth conversation he’s had with investors in the past two months and not a single one has even stopped to look at his research. With a sigh he goes about cleaning it all up again, shuffling it into folders about the weather patterns, the ocean currents and historical accounts. The folders are thick, almost overflowing, and he stuffs them all into his messenger bag, slinging it around his shoulders to head back home. 

His glasses are sliding down his nose as he runs to catch a cab back to his apartment. Ten might already be home and when he stumbles into the apartment, toeing his loafers off, he finds he’s correct. There Ten is, sitting on his favorite lounge, filing down his nails in his robe. He still has makeup around his eyes from the theatre house and Kun dumps his bag on the table to make himself a cup of coffee. The French press is, at least, clean. 

“Bad day, lovey?” Ten asks, glancing up from his nails. 

“Just another day at the office,” Kun mutters, pouring coffee grounds into the press. 

“Oh c’mon, Kunnie. Rome wasn’t built in a day, or whatever historical equivalency you prefer,” Ten says rounding the tip of his index finger. “How long did it take to build the Great Wall?” 

Kun snorts as he sets a kettle onto the stove.

“Which part,” he retorts smartly. Ten levels him with an unimpressed look. “A day, no, but at this point I’ll never get on water. No one will even listen to what I have to say, my research-” he looks at his bag forlornly, and then back at the kettle. “I’ve spent years researching this island, the weather patterns, the strange fogs, the ocean currents and the historical accounts and I can’t get past the intro before people are start leaving.” 

“Oh, Kun,” Ten sighs, getting to his feet. His glass nail file lands on the coffee table and he walks across the apartment to reach him. The kettle whistles and Kun snatches it off the stove to pour the boiling water into his press. He watches the grounds swirl around in the water for a moment before reaching for the lid. Ten wraps his arms around his middle, chin hooked over his shoulder. “Kunnie, it’ll happen.” 

“When?” Kun asks. “I’ve been doing this research since I was in college. It was my thesis and my ticket into the historical institute but it’s stalling at the finish line. I could really do something with this information, this island has been a myth for centuries and I’m sure it’s real,” Kun insists. He turns in Ten’s arms, getting the same soft look he always gets when he talks about the mythical island. “Ten, I know, in my gut, this island is real. And the proof is there if only someone would listen.” 

“And someone will,” Ten assures him. “But you have to get past the worthless investors to get someone truly interested. You know all those money hungry investors are just trying to get a dollar out of dime but your research isn’t about that. When you find someone interested in what this will do for history, then they’re the one.” 

“And in the meantime?” Kun asks, turning back to his press to depress the plunger. Ten reaches over to pull a mug down, sliding it in front of his roommate. 

“Keep at it. I believe in you,” Ten assures him, pressing a sticky lipstick kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you for coming gentlemen!” Kun shouts as the door slams shut. He slumps at his podium, head on the top of it, arms dangling over the edge. At least he managed to get through his own schpiel today before someone started kicking up a fuss about investment returns. 

The fact is, Kun has no idea what kind of returns his expedition could hold. It’s exploratory, he’s never been able to get on water before and at the end of the day, he has no idea what lies beyond the fog to the southwest. Maybe there’s gold, silver, priceless jewels but even if there is, that’s not why he’s going. He’s a historian with a hunch, that’s really all his research boils down to.

For centuries there have been tales of a mythical island to the southwest of the Phillipine Sea but north of Papua New Guinea. The weather patterns in that area have it near impossible to map, filled with dangerous ocean currents, strange, sudden storms and a curious fog. Kun has done research for years and the fog has always stumped him the most. There is no reason for such a fog to exist in that region and more so, hundreds of ships and boats have gone missing because of it. 

Ever since he was a child, Kun has been intrigued by this strange phenomena. He heard about the stories when he was young, mythical tales of a sparkling city of aquamarine and turquoise and as he grew older it became his life’s work. He’s dedicated countless hours to this research, to finding the truth of his island. Something in him has always told him it was real and it had to be seen. He had to see it. And now, just when he’s getting somewhere…

He’s not feeling like he’s really getting anywhere at all. 

When he finally manages to push himself back up, he adjusts his glasses and goes about getting off the stage to collect his work. It’s spread out on the tables, packets he’s created for his presentation. It all goes back in folders, all his little individual bits of information filed away once more so he can bring it back out again for-

God, for more people who just won’t care. 

Even still, he packs it all up, puts it in his bag and goes for the door. It’s been six months now since he officially posted for investors for a scientific exploration and not a thing has come of it. He sighs, resting his hand on the handle of the door for a moment before trying to pull it open. 

But not before some gentleman who was, apparently, also trying to open the door. Kun stumbles back in surprise, trips over his own heel and lands on his ass. The man lets out a startled noise but Kun barely pays it any mind as his bag slips off his shoulder and goes skittering across the cheap linoleum, spraying his work all over the place. He huffs a great sigh, adjusting his glasses. 

“I’m so very sorry,” the man says, falling to knees. His fingers pick up the papers, Kun crawling across the floor to grab the ones farthest away. 

“No, I’m sorry. I must’ve been in this room far longer than I thought. You must have a meeting,” he apologizes, trying to shove all of his papers back into his bag. He misses the way the man takes pause, picking up a thick packet barely holding itself together at the staple. The Mythical Island of the South West Sea is written at the top of it and he hums a little, tilting his head. 

“No, I think I was meant to be at yours.” Kun lifts his head, glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. The man offers him a bright grin and a hand. “I’m Moon Taeil. And you’re the illustrious Dr. Qian, I presume. How do you do?” 

“I’m well,” Kun replies, shaking his hand. “You- you were meant to sit in on my meeting?” 

“I’m a scientific investor, Dr. Qian. And I find your research very fascinating.” He looks around them, the papers and the folder and the fact that they’re still on the floor. “But I don’t think having this conversation on the floor suits either of us. How about coffee?” 

The coffee house is a short walk away and Taeil (he insisted Kun called him Taeil so Kun insists he call him Kun) orders them both cappuccinos. Not quite to Kun’s taste but if Taeil is going to invest any sort of money into his scientific exploration he’ll drink just about anything. When he returns with the drinks he sits down to flip through the packet. 

“What is it that causes you to be so interested?” Kun asks because he can’t help himself. Taeil offers him another blinding grin. 

“Why the nature of it, of course,” he replies and Kun tilts his head, unsure. “Kun, this is a children’s story. You are aware of this?” The way he says it isn’t unkind but it is something Kun has been told time and time again. 

The legend of the mythic island is a children’s story. It’s got historical accounts and writings, of course, but no one’s ever put forth any effort to pursue it. Many people have written it off as legend and left it at that. In fact, Kun finds he’s almost always laughed at before he’s given any sort of information about it. This is his life’s work but it is a bit silly to most people. Almost all people. 

“I… am,” Kun replies, delicately. Taeil lowers the packet and offers him a gentle look. 

“I apologize if that seemed rather brash. It just… gets me, I suppose. I find your interest in it terribly fascinating and when I heard you had done so much work on it, almost a decade’s worth, well I had to see what you had dug up,” he admits with a smile. “I assume it’s all in here?” He asks, tapping a finger against the packet on the table. 

“It is,” Kun assures him. “Everything from the weather patterns to the historical accounts. It has everything, a condensed version of all of my research,” Kun says with a grin. “I hope you’ll give it a look and consider investing.” 

“Consider?” Taeil says. He lifts his mug to his lip. “Why, I’ve already contacted your historical institute, Kun. I’m backing your entire expedition.” He lifts his mug to his lips to take a sip as though the words out of his mouth haven’t tipped Kun’s entire world. 

“My- sir- Taeil, that’s a lot of money,” Kun splutters. “I can’t ask you to do that.” Taeil waves a hand, lowering his drink. 

“Nonsense, I adore your dedication and I’m interested in what you find, no matter what,” he tells him, Kun’s eyes nearly bugging out of his head. “You know, I really have much more money than I know what to do with. I was an heir to a massive fortune and I find sitting on piles of money to be a waste of my time. I can fund things like this, give to charity, feed the less fortunate. And even if nothing comes of it, so be it! It was worth the shot.” 

“You have a very strange outlook on life,” Kun chuckles, still beside himself. 

“My roommate tells me that all the time. But what does he know, he’s 22!” Taeil brushes off. “Follow your dreams, Kun. It’s one of the only things we can do while we’re still living.” 

“Thank you,” Kun says. “Thank you so much, Taeil.” 

“Of course, you know this means I have final authority on your crew, right?” He says casually, bringing his drink to his lips once more. “And I have a few people you might find interesting to chart an exploration with.” 

“Of course! I’m absolutely listening.” 

Seo Youngho, otherwise known as Johnny Suh, an American born and raised Korean who grew up on the east coast of the U.S. Been in and around water all his life, Kun is more than a little taken aback by his larger than life attitude and also appearance. Big, tall and broad are all words Kun would use to describe Johnny as well as bright. He’s almost laughably cartoonish in appearance but Kun hasn’t met a man more dedicated to his work, or his ship, than him. Even if Kun isn’t quite sure how he’s going to feel about the boisterous captain in a few weeks time he thinks a bright spirit is well worth the addition. 

Park Jisung is his considerably younger first mate and radio operator. When Kun first met him he wasn’t quite sure the kiddo was up to the challenge of this expedition but Johnny assured him that Jisung has been his protege since he stepped foot on a ship. Kun’s not sure if that was supposed to put him at ease or not. But Jisung knows his way around a radio, that’s for damn sure, and that’s more than enough to relax him. 

Lee Taeyong is going to be his assistant for this expedition. Kun never thought he’d meet someone so interested in the legend of the mythic island as he is, and he still hasn’t, but Taeyong is a close bet. He’s a sweet guy, very interested in all Kun has researched about the island. It’s nice to talk to someone about it that won’t just smile indulgently and tell him that it’s nice (Ten). But more than that, Taeyong has been on these explorations before. He regales Kun on a boat trip through the Mediterranian Sea as they prepare for the trip, how beautiful Greece is and Kun is more than ready to start sifting through real life history when he’s done. 

Huang Guanheng, or as he tells his crew members, Hendery, is an eccentric medic. He’s not terribly old but he’s fresh off his stint in the military during the Great War so he’s got more than enough experience under his belt. When asked about it he insists he’s not expecting to be stitching up bleeding soldiers on a battlefield so he must be good enough for them. He’s got a smile on his face as he says it though and it’s refreshing to meet an ex-military man in such good spirits. He doesn’t talk about the Great War besides it though and Kun thinks that’s fair.

Their final crew mate is a young man no older than 19 and one of the most petite men Kun has ever laid his eyes on. And he’s friends with Ten. He’s balanced out by his broad shoulders and when he steps aboard Johnny’s ship he pops his sucker out of his mouth to offer Kun a blinding grin. His name is Huang Renjun and he’s pleased to make Kun’s acquaintance. He speaks with a posh tongue but he’s an engineering student fresh out of apprenticeship. Been working on cars and boats his whole life though, grew up in a port city with Taeil’s roommate, Donghyuck. He promises if they need anything fixed ‘round the ship he’s the man for it before disappearing below deck. 

All in all, their crew is round. Kun feels at ease even though the pre expedition jitters are bubbling up in his stomach. He’s hopeful to get something out of this. He’s done all the planning, he knows what he’s after he just… has to find it. 

“So how long you’ll be gone?” Ten asks, leaning on Kun’s doorway as he packs up his stuff. 

“A few months,” Kun brushes off. “I left enough money for six but you know where Sicheng lives. He promised to take you in if I don’t come back,” Kun tells him, latching his case shut. Ten reaches out and smacks him on the shoulder for his joke but Kun grins, pushing his glasses up his nose as he straightens. 

“Don’t joke like that. Those seas are choppy and you know your own research like the back of your hand. Freak storms, crazy weather patterns-” Ten warns but Kun pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I’ll be careful,” Kun promises into Ten’s black hair. It smells like gel and baby powder and he’s draped in his usual silk ensemble. When Kun pulls back he thumbs at Ten’s cheek affectionately. “But you know what I said. If, for some reason, something goes wrong, you move in with Sicheng and Dejun. They’ll take you in a minute.” 

“Don’t make me have to do that,” Ten warns. Kun kisses his cheek sweetly. 

“I’ll try not to. Take care of yourself while I’m gone, Tennie.” 

“You as well, lovey. I’ll be thinkin’ of you.” 

Kun is stepping aboard Johnny’s ship, the Minhee (named after his mom, which Kun thinks is so sweet) just over two months after Taeil’s investment is approved by the historical institute. In a way, Kun can’t possibly believe this is happening. He truly thought he would be at this for years before he even got a single investor to look at him. His fingers curve over the railing of the ship, looking out into the great sea that is the Pacific Ocean before them. 

“Nervous, Doctor?” Taeyong asks and Kun startles a little, turning to look at him. “I was. I get it. It makes you kind of jittery, finally getting a chance to see some of your greatest work take a turn into reality.” 

“It is,” Kun admits, looking back out. “I just don’t want to disappoint Taeil.” 

“You don’t want to disappoint yourself,” Taeyong tells him, though not unkindly. Kun sighs deeply. “I get it. But you know, even if there’s nothing there, it’s alright. What matters is that you made the trip. And knowing is so much better than not knowing. Remember that.” 

Kun nods definitively. Taeyong squeezes his shoulder once before stepping away from the railing. 

“Everyone aboard?!” Johnny shouts above the din of the motor revving up. “Dr. Qian!” Kun steps away from the railing to approach the wheel. Johnny offers him a blinding grin. “At your signal, sir.” 

“Onward, Captain Suh,” Kun tells him and he takes one last look at the port before they shove off, Johnny expertly steering them away from all Kun has ever known. He walks to the stern of the ship as Johnny directs them into open water, watching it get farther and farther away, the port getting smaller and smaller until it disappears entirely over the horizon. 

The journey there is supposed to be about two and a half weeks but they’ve prepared for four just in case. The weather is clear for most of it and when it is Kun tries to get some journaling done. It’s the least he can do to keep himself busy as well as make note of his expedition. They’ll need a record anyway and he tries to get a few sound bites from the others on his recorders when he gets the chance. 

“How’s the radio, ‘Sung?” Johnny asks, popping his head into the booth. 

“All clear, Captain,” Jisung replies and Johnny winks before ducking back out. Kun glances up from his book where he’s leaning against the railing to get his information written down, the captain strolling across the top deck. He’s a leisurely man and when he’s not steering the boat Jisung is. They seem to have a comfortable relationship and Kun notes as much in the backlogs of his journal. He’s started making a lot of notations about the crew. 

They’re a skeleton crew, even with Taeil’s generous investment it’s all they can afford, but it’s doable. All the work will be done by Kun and Taeyong anyway and Hendery and Renjun are really just along for emergencies. Even so, Kun feels comfortable with all of them. 

“Haven’t you somethin’ to do other than tinkerin’ with toys?” Johnny asks, leaning on the railing above where Renjun is sitting on the opposite side of the ship from Kun. Renjun pays him no mind as he tightens a bolt on a miniature motor in his hands. When he’s done he pulls the string and it purrs to life. Johnny hums, lifting a brow and Renjun looks up at him pointedly. 

“No toy here, Captain,” Renjun replies. “It’s a motor for a model truck my cousin has back home. I told him I’d take a look at it while I was abroad. Seems to be in working order, don’t you think?” 

“Quite,” Johnny replies, tone mock-posh. Kun hides his smile in his journal while Renjun rolls his eyes, getting to feet. “But I’m curious, what’s a kid like you doin’ on an expedition like this, and fixin’ motors no less. Doesn’t seem your type of thing.” 

“Well, ain’t none of your business, captain,” Renjun replies. He pulls the string to kill the motor and then he’s off, ducking below deck. He’s a sharp one but Johnny only hums softly to himself before turning and walking back up the deck. Kun makes note of their little encounter in the back of his journal. 

“You gettin’ nervous yet, Doc?” Hendery asks, bumping his shoulder into Kun’s two weeks into the trip. They’re only a few days out from the day they’re supposed to be landing but Kun’s been keeping an eye on this region the best he can as well as the skies. They seem clear but there’s some cloud cover in the distance and they might be in for some rain. He hopes it’s not too bad, the thunderstorms in this area can be treacherous. 

“A little,” Kun admits with a little nod of his head, turning to look at Hendery. Hendery sighs, leaning forward to fold his arms over the railing of the ship. 

“Don’t be,” Hendery tells him and Kun lifts a brow. “You’ve done all the research on this, right? You know what you’re lookin’ for. And with so much time and dedication to a project, you must be pretty damn certain about it being real. I’m sure you’ll be findin’ what you’re lookin’ for.” 

“But what if I don’t?” Kun asks. Hendery shrugs a shoulder. 

“Ain’t that life?” He replies. Kun snorts, resting an elbow on the railing to place his cheek in his hand. “If you get all the way there and nothin’s waitin’ for you you didn’t lose anything but you found somethin’ new, right?” Kun lifts a brow. “A new purpose, Doctor.” Kun smiles serenely at him. “You’ve spent all this time lookin’ for somethin’ and you found it, even if it’s not what you thought it would be. And if that’s the case, you can find a new dream. A new purpose. A new…” he trails off for a second before turning his head to look at Kun. “New life’s work. And isn’t that excitin’.” 

“You’re pretty wise for such a young kid,” Kun tells him. 

“It’s the military,” Hendery replies, looking forward again. “Nothing wisens you up faster than a bomb blast, I tell you what.” 

Kun’s not sure he’s supposed to laugh but it slips out and he laughs a little more genuinely when Hendery gives him that goofy grin Kun’s become familiar with these past couple of weeks.

The storm hits two days before they’re meant to reach the coordinates Kun believes to be the island. Johnny and Jisung stay above deck with the wheel while the others are underneath, hiding from the storm. The ship is rocking unlike anything Kun has ever felt before and when lightning and thunder start crashing outside the four of them made refuge in the main hull, curled up together for protection. 

For hours they must be hidden down there waiting for the storm to pass. They don’t hear nor see Jisung nor Johnny the entire time and Kun begins to worry for their safety, in that tiny booth where the wheel is. He just can’t imagine it’s safe and he considers going to check on them when the door flies open. 

Rain is coming down in sheets, pelting the deck of the ship and Jisung is practically tossed below deck. Taeyong and Kun rush to his side before the door shuts, dousing them all in darkness again. Hendery wraps him in a blanket while Renjun turns up the kerosene lamp so they can see. He’s shivering and dripping wet, soaked to the bone despite his poncho. 

“Johnny didn’t want me falling overboard,” he coughs, Taeyong rubbing his hands up and down Jisung’s arms. “But he’s up there alone and it’s bad. Kun, it’s really bad. We can’t see anything and there’s this fog-” 

“Fog!” Kun says. 

Without another word Kun is scrambling across the floor to get into his bag, finding his own rain poncho. He’s got it on and tugging the hood up before Taeyong can get to him. When he does, he grabs him by the wrist. 

“Kun, there’s a storm out there. It’s terrible, so bad Johnny sent Jisung down here and he’s a seasoned sailor, you can’t go up there,” Taeyong insists. 

“I have to! I have to see this for myself!” Kun insists. Taeyong doesn’t get another word in before Kun’s flipping the latch on the door and pushing up, into the wall of water droplets above him. Hendery tugs it back down when he’s clear and Kun finds that maybe Taeyong had a point. 

The water is coming down in nothing less than sheets and he can barely see anything, it’s a miracle his glasses are still on his face. He rushes across the deck as quickly as he can despite the onslaught of weather and ducks into the booth with Johnny. He looks about as shocked as Kun might think he would but it doesn’t matter. Kun doesn’t pay him any mind as he reaches the dashboard of the boat and looks out through the glass to see what Jisung told him. 

The fog is so thick it’s impossible to see farther than a few feet in front of the boat. Johnny is practically sailing blind and it’s the strangest milky blue color. Kun is gasping, the air freezing up around them despite being so close to the equator and he leans forward to try and see through it. It’s all for naught, the wind, the water, the fog, it’s impossible to see anything. 

“You have to get back below deck!” Johnny shouts, trying to be heard above the wind. “It’s not safe up here, Kun!” 

“You can’t see anything! The weather!” Kun yells back. 

“Let me handle it!” 

A heavy wind buffets the side of the ship and Kun tumbles across the floor into Johnny, who stumbles into the door. They end up plastered against the wall for a second and Johnny’s arms come around to brace Kun’s face and hold him close. The boat continues to wriggle and writhe in the winds, Kun blinking his eyes open hesitantly to try and see what’s in front of them. 

“Johnny!” 

His voice is lost as, out of the fog, rises a cliff. It’s too late for Johnny to do anything, they’re too close and the Minhee strikes the side of it, the cliff face her onto her side. Kun hides his face in Johnny’s chest while Johnny holds him against him. The moments following all blur together as Kun raises a prayer up to a God he hardly ever speaks to, hopeful that somehow, someway, they will all make it out of this alive. 

And then everything goes black. 

Kun rolls over onto his back, groaning softly. He feels like he just the daylights beaten out of him and when he blinks his eyes open he’s met with the sun piercing down into them. His eyes snap shut immediately and he turns onto his side, pressing his hands down into the ground in an attempt to get up. 

The ground gives underneath him and almost sends him tumbling back into it. When he blinks his eyes open this time he’s met with white sands. It sticks to him, his hands, his clothes, all of him is still sopping wet from the storm. The storm that seems to have disappeared entirely in the time that Kun’s been asleep. 

He sits up suddenly when he remembers the storm, the cliff face, the ship. She must be in pieces right now but he looks across the sands and he counts all five of his crew mates. Johnny is a few feet away from him, still unconscious, and the others are partially in the water but still mostly on land, huddled together and also unconscious. Kun looks around the empty beach, hopeful to find anything, a trace of what happened. 

The Minhee is splintered against the cliff at the end of the beach, a few tens of meters away. Her main hull is mostly intact but the bottom of her is broken open, wood spilling across the beach. Their things are floating in a few feet of water and Kun doesn’t have high hopes for any of their belongings. He sighs but when he sees his crew mates again he feels thankful that all of them at least seem to be okay, for now. 

The sound of footsteps alerts Kun to someone coming and he scrambles to his feet, lifting a hand to try and see through the blinding sunlight. It’s hard to see much of anything but there are a handful of men coming down the slope in a formation, flanked by a single man. Kun doesn’t feel very good about their appearance. 

“Shit,” Kun mutters. 

He rushes to Johnny, hopeful to at least have him awake when they arrive. He’s groggy and confused but he’s mostly conscious by the time they get close. Kun’s fingers feel a bump at the back of his head when he checks him for injury but that’s most likely the least of their worries. He looks up at Kun with hazy eyes when the men stop before them in the stand. 

It’s six men, all wearing what look to be rudimentary guard uniforms and holding spears. Johnny lifts a brow. They part of reveal a tall and broad man, one of the handsomest Kun has probably ever seen, with a strong jaw, strong brows, almond shaped brown eyes and straight nose. His broad shoulders and chest lead into a slim waist and strong legs, wearing only rudimentary trousers and a sash across his chest. It’s obvious to Kun that this man is more than these others, a leader, general or commander perhaps. 

“By royal order of Her Majesty the Queen, you are under arrest for the destruction of the cliff face you see before you,” the man states and Kun turns to look at the cliff face. 

They have carved a sizable chunk out of the bottom of it but it still stands tall and proud, jutting into the water, while the Minhee lies in smithereens. Kun gives thought to that statement for a brief moment before hearing the man sigh and then he is lifted by his arms by the guards and his wrists shackled in bronze chains. 

“Wait, wait, sir, uh… commander?” Kun tries as he’s dragged forward. The man lifts a brow as three of his men have to work together to lift Johnny to his feet. There’s a ruckus down the beach that tells Kun the others are probably being woken up in a most unpleasant way and Kun clasps his hand as he faces the man. “General, perhaps.” 

“You have my attention.” 

“General, may we have an audience with Her Royal Majesty? There seems to have been a slight miscommunication and I would be more than happy to apologize to her for any destruction our ship may have caused to your island or your people,” Kun insists. The general doesn’t look swayed but he gives Kun a once over before glancing to Kun’s crew mates that are being forced to their feet and marched forward. 

“I’m sure Her Royal Majesty would find you all quite… interesting,” he says. “I will bring you to her and you may grovel at her feet for your lives.” 

Kun’s just hopeful she’s more understanding than this impenetrable general of hers. 

From the beach they are marched up the slope and into a village. Kun can’t help himself, looking around with big eyes as he takes in all that’s around them. The tropical foliage, the green jungle that creeps in around the stone homes and buildings. They are clearly a practical society, shops and farms just beyond the edges of the town, perhaps even a city is a more apt term. The buildings get bigger and more stunning the further they get, built out of white clay and decorated in turquoise and aquamarine. Copper and bronze plating on the doorways and window sills and they reach stone steps after quite the walk that lead them up to a magnificent castle. 

“Oh wow,” Kun whispers. 

The castle is tucked into the side of a cliff with a waterfall flowing down the right side of it into a river that borders the entire right side of the city, diverting into crystal clear paths that dart beneath clay and wooden bridges under their feet. The palace is nearly as tall as the waterfall itself and features balconies, huge windows, and exceptionally long curtains that billow in the wind. Kun tilts his chin as they approach to see all the way to the top, upon which there is a person, standing at a railing. Kun cannot see them very well from here but they look down upon them, curious. 

At the top of the stone steps is a platform, bigger than Kun’s whole apartment he’s sure, where a woman sits upon a chaise lounge, feet tucked by her, arm lying over the end of it. She does not look surprised to see them and stands from her place, the servants before her bowing their heads as she does. As she walks forward the general meets her, falling to a knee. 

“Your Royal Majesty,” he greets her and she is certainly royal. 

Her golden skin is marked in tattoos that Kun couldn’t decipher on his own if he had days to study them, a strange mixture of hieroglyphic markings and tribal tattooing seen in the Philippines. The black is stunning against her skin but it mixes with the jewelry she wears. The general wears some as well but she drips in jewels, aquamarine and turquoise, pearls and bronze and gold. She wears no crown but a simplistic diadem made of pearls and bronze. Her dress isn’t much more than a long robe but underneath it is a tight to the body skirt that ends high on her thighs and a midriff baring top that fastens behind her neck. As she approaches Kun takes in the details of her, kind almond-shaped eyes the clearest cerulean blue, black hair that is fastened in a braid that falls over a single shoulder. She’s bare foot but even so she must stand as tall as Kun himself. 

“Raise your head, General,” she tells him and he does, meeting her gaze. “What do you bring me?” 

“The vandalists that washed upon our beach, your majesty,” he says and she hums, looking across them. The others are still damp, wet from their knees down and they must all look terribly unkempt. Not a great first impression by any means. “They are the ones who attacked our cliff face, your majesty.” 

“No offense, but your cliff face attacked us. My ship is in pieces,” Johnny points out mildly, making Kun roll his eyes. Even so the queen’s eyes narrow a little bit, though Kun can’t tell if it’s in mirth or annoyance. She steps around Jaehyun to take Johnny’s chin in her jeweled fingers. 

“You. You should say less.” 

“I’ve been told that before,” he admits. She sighs, letting go of his chin sharply. 

“Why do you bring them to me?” She asks, walking back up the platform. 

“They wish to have an audience with you,” he replies, gently. He stands and looks to Kun. The queen tilts her head when she turns back to them and Kun steps forward hesitantly. He drops to a single knee and the queen looks upon him with something akin to amusement. 

“Your Royal Majesty, if I may?” He asks. 

“One more,” she says gently. He drops the other knee. “You may proceed.” 

“Your Royal Majesty, I wish to ask your forgiveness and mercy. We had no intentions of coming to your island to destroy anything and I would be more than willing to offer my sincerest apologies to your deities if we happened to destroy anything sacred to them or you for them. We come here for scientific inquiry only and have no interest in doing anything other than studying your people and your culture. If you would prefer we leave then we will, as soon as we are able,” Kun explains.

The queen looks at him for a long time with a smile tugging at her lips. 

“You know I do not trust outsiders in my city,” she warns him and Kun nods. “Any other men would be slaughtered by now. But you… you are respectful and kind.” Kun offers her a hesitant smile and she turns to a servant. “Bring Prince Doyoung here. I want him to meet these men.” 

The servant scurries off and she approaches Kun, tipping his chin up with a finger. 

“We will see how my son takes to you.” 

She walks back to her lounge and Kun breathes a deep sigh. The general chuckles softly however and Kun looks to him. 

“Do not sigh, vandal. The prince is finicky and fickle. If he does not take to you, and he might not, you will my blade by the end of the day.” 

“Wonderful,” Kun mutters, eyeing the twine wrapped handle that juts from the general’s hip. 

Their wait is short and within five minutes a man joins them. Kun thought, by the general’s warning, that he might just be a boy but the man who joins them is almost, if not already Kun’s age. He shares the same black hair as his mother but his face is more angular and as he approaches Kun notes that his striking, narrow eyes are the most intriguing turquoise green color. When he gets close Kun notes the jewels he’s draped in and the robe he wears over just a pair of rudimentary trousers. His chest is broad and his shoulders are broader but what Kun can see of him he has a narrow waist, around which is a thin chain of pearls and bronze to match his circlet. 

“Yes, mother,” he greets, turning to look at her. “You sent for me?” 

“I did. What do you think of these men?” 

Prince Doyoung steps forward, in front of his mother and the general shifts a little. Kun forces himself to remain looking forward and watches as the prince squats before him. His fingers tilt Kun’s chin up and it’s a strange feeling, being so perceived by a man his own age. Kun finds he has a hard time looking the prince in the eye but he maintains eye contact with those piercing green-blue eyes. When he lets go there a smile upon his lips. He views the rest of them curiously before going back to his mother. 

“The vandals, I assume?” 

“Yes,” she agrees. 

“He kneels. Of his own accord?” He asks, turning his head to look at Kun once more. 

“Yes, my dear.” 

“Jaehyun,” the prince says, lowering his chin a bit and the general steps forward, a smile tugging at his lips, though Kun can’t tell if it’s amusement or disbelief that he would use his common name before prisoners. “Spare them. I don’t see a single threat within these men.” He meets Kun’s eyes once more. “Let them see the island. This scientist has spent a great deal of time looking for it.” Kun’s mouth falls open in shock, a gasp leaving his lips. The queen presses her fingers to her lips as though to hold in a laugh while the prince walks away. 

Upon the prince’s leave the queen tells Jaehyun, or General Jung as Kun feels he’s only meant to call him, to free them. They will be treated as guests of the royal family under the prince’s approval and staying in the guest house of the palace. Jaehyun doesn’t seem very pleased by this but he and his men free them all the same. 

“You’re lucky,” he comments as he brings Kun to his feet, unlocking his cuffs. Kun rubs at the raw skin of his wrists. “I really thought the prince wouldn’t trust you, after the last band of invaders washed upon our shores. He saw only malice and murder in their eyes. Band of mercenaries if you can believe it, bent on empting the island of all it’s worth.” 

“Does he-” Jaehyun lifts his head, looking at him with empty eyes. Kun clears his throat a little awkwardly. “His uh… highness, can he see intent? Is that… is that possible?” 

“His Royal Highness is blessed,” the general tells him. “The royal family has powers unlike anything you can imagine, given to them by the gods above. I cannot tell you more than that, unfortunately.” 

“That is… incredible,” Kun says, grappling with words. “This is so much more than I ever imagined.” 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that you’re the first people on the island and allowed to live,” Jaehyun tells him as though making casual conversation. Kun tries his best not to take in the statistics of that as the general leads them down the steps to the left of the palace. A stone building lies at the base of the palace, which Kun can only assume will be where he and the crew will be staying. “The intentions of most of our visitors are awful things, bent on telling the world and putting our people in danger. The royal family does all it can to make sure that never happens.” 

“I see,” Kun mumbles. “Thank you, General. This information was most important to my research.” 

“Of course. I’ll leave you be but, I will warn you,” he says, resting a hand on Kun’s bicep to stop him before he enters the guest house. “I’m the General to the Royal Family. I do all things in their name and should your crew ever become a threat to them I will stop you, no matter what. No Gods will save you then, I assure you.” 

“Understood,” Kun stutters, swallowing after. The general nods once before walking away, Kun shaking himself in an effort to brush off that suddenly very uncomfortable encounter. 

Inside the building is more impressive than the outside, Kun finds as soon as he steps through the wood door. He’s left breathless by the stunning display of craftsmanship on the furniture, the oversized hearth, the rooms that spread out around them. He walks through it as though in a trance, finding himself on the patio on the side of the home, hands curling over the railing. The sun is still high in the sky but when it rises in the morning he will be able to see it from here, over the luscious greens of the jungle and the milky blue water that surrounds this island. 

“You saved our lives back there,” Taeyong says and Kun turns away from the view to see his assistant director standing in the doorway, looking at him in disbelief. “They would’ve killed us had you not asked to speak to the queen. We really owe you our lives for that.” 

“I just thought quickly,” Kun shrugs, leaning back against the railing. “It was an accident and if they have the power to control the weather, as it might possibly be, they made it difficult to see. Of course we were going to run into their island if we can’t see even a meter in front of us. That being said, I think telling the queen of their people that would probably end badly for us.” Taeyong snorts like Kun crosses his arms over his chest. “For the time being we would just be thankful they let us live and try to make friends with the royal family.” 

“A decent plan,” Taeyong agrees. “But controlling the weather? You really think they’re capable?” Taeyong asks, voice hesitant. Kun sighs deeply, eyes falling to the ground. 

“I don’t know. But that prince… he knew about how long I’ve been researching this island, he knew I was a scientist but I didn’t so much as speak a word to him. The general said he’s blessed, that the royal family can do things beyond our imagination. I don’t know how true that is but there was something in the prince’s eyes… like they were looking through me,” Kun admits. “Like he was able to see everything about me, perceiving me to my very core. It was unsettling.” 

“I imagine that would be,” Taeyong agrees. Kun lifts his head then to look at his crew mate. 

“Until we can gather the supplies to go home we’ll treat this island as it deserves and be very grateful guests to the royal family. I think we will have plenty of time to record data on the island’s flora, fauna and cultures in the meantime,” Kun suggests and Taeyong nods decisively. “For now, let’s check on the others.” 

Renjun is, quite understandably, disappointed by the destruction of the boat and when Kun goes to Johnny he’s already dug up paper and writing utensils from the kitchen, drawing a rudimentary diagram of the Minhee. 

“I will get us back on water if it’s the last thing I do,” Johnny assures him. “Might take a few weeks though… might have to make nice with some of the townsfolk if we want to get anywhere. The queen seemed to take a liking to you, Kunnie,” Johnny comments and Kun rolls his eyes playfully. “Might be worth your while to make nice.” 

“That’s my only intention, Johnny,” Kun assures him. He pats him on the shoulder before checking the living room. Jisung and Hendery are already going for the door, causing Kun to call out to them. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asks, catching up to them before they can leave. 

“Trying to salvage whatever’s left, Doc,” Hendery tells him. “I know most of our stuff is waterlogged but some of our clothes might still be salvageable. You want to come along?” Kun glances back to where Renjun has apparently decided to use up his energy by bothering Johnny about the state of his boat while Taeyong is still out on the patio. Nothing much to be done right now and the sun is still high. While the light is good, they should make use of it. 

“Alright, after you, boys,” Kun tells him. Jisung grins brightly and walks out, Hendery and Kun trailing after them. Before he leaves though, Kun calls out to the others. 

“Johnny!” The captain’s head lifts while Renjun is bent over the table, redrawing the schematics for the boat. “The boys and I are going out to the ship to retrieve what we can! Won’t be long!” 

“I’ll be here!” He assures him before reaching down and snatching the pencil from Renjun’s hand. Kun bows out while Johnny and Renjun are glaring at each other, shutting the door behind them. 

It’s a straight shot through town down to the beach and by themselves Kun can see the island for all its splendor. Their imminent doom doesn’t drag him down and he slows down while the younger ones run ahead, taken aback by the stunning display of this city. 

It truly is breathtaking, the cobbled steps beneath his feet, the massive feats of architecture that are these buildings, some of them even three stories high. When he looks back at the palace he is taken aback by all the massive windows and curved doorways. As he walks further towards the beach the houses get smaller, further apart, but no less beautiful. These ones are decorated in sea shells, featuring wooden decorations, wind chimes of broken sea glass and pearls.

Kun stops to admire the curious color of the pearls. Pearls are extremely rare jewels but even rarer are those of color. This single wind chime features at least six pearls, all of the same gorgeously light blue shade. The pale blue of them reminds Kun of the strange milky blue of the oceans surrounding this place and considers them for a moment before continuing on his way. 

By the time he makes it to the beach Hendery and Jisung are already lugging their wet luggage from the hull of the ship. She’s broken open on the bottom but all of their things that are packed away are still sealed tightly. Kun helps Hendery pull one of his own oversized trunks out of the water and onto the beach where they’re collecting the bags. Anything that was closed seems to have made the voyage and onto the shore but Kun’s speak for the state of them without opening them. 

But when they have finished pulling them all onto the beach he views the boat for a moment, hands on his hips. 

He and Johnny were up top, he remembers that much, but he cannot even see the top from the way she’s flipped onto her side. And the bottom is busted open entirely. It’s a miracle there is luggage still inside, not to mention the way they all managed to survive the shipwreck. When Kun views the damage and walks towards the bow of the ship he can see most of the steering booth has been broken off, crushed between the hull and the cliff face. He runs a hand through his hair, brow creasing. 

None of them should’ve survived this crash. It’s destroyed. He and Johnny should’ve been chewed up by the rocks and the others swept out to sea the minute the hull was breached. It just doesn’t make any sense that Kun is standing on the beach. This is the second time he and his crew have narrowly avoided death and he just can’t make any sense of it. 

“Do you need help?” Someone calls out and Kun turns around to see a couple of boys by the top of the beach. Hendery leans forward where he’s knelt in the sand, hand above his eyes to shield from the sun, mouth open a bit. Jisung remains on the ground, catching his breath from lugging the heavy cases from the water.

Neither of them can be much older than Hendery or Renjun but they walk forward confidently with smiles on their faces. Both of them are towering boys but one is darkly tanned with big, wide eyes and large muscles. The other is a little more svelte, a little paler with caramel brown hair and leans on his companion’s shoulder casually. “You look like you need some help,” the paler one continues and Kun looks around before sighing. 

“Perhaps we do. Your help would be greatly appreciated. I’m Dr. Qian, Kun really,” he says, offering a hand. The boy takes it firmly. “And you are?” 

“I’m Sungchan, and this is Xuxi,” he introduces, waving a hand to his friend who waves at Kun with a blinding grin. “We live in the town and heard there were some guests of the royal family. You need a hand getting those into town?” He asks. Kun nods, waving to the bags. 

“Unfortunately, it’s a bit more than we can carry. All of our stuff is a bit damp so it’s heavier than normal and we’re trying to get it back up to the palace. If you don’t mind, any extra hands would be greatly appreciated.”

“I think that’s a big much to carry,” Xuxi says, “even with my arms. But maybe we could ask our friend for a hand?” He suggests, looking at Sungchan. He goes flushes in the cheeks, giving Xuxi a pointedly look. 

“If you want Jeno’s horse, you ask him,” he states. Xuxi sighs but winks at Kun before running back up the beach. Sungchan crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “He’s impossible, really. Have you opened one?” Sungchan asks. Kun lifts a confused brow but Sungchan only nods to the bags before them. “The bags. Maybe it’s not so bad.” 

“Oh, I don’t have high hopes,” Kun admits. He gets down into the sand though and goes for the straps of his trunk. It’s got most of his gear in it and if it’s water logged that’s a whole lot of money down the drain. Not to mention his journal, where he’s been keeping all of his records. God, that’s going to be impossible to replace but he undoes the clasps on the straps holding it closed and opens the trunk. 

Miraculously, most of the things inside are dry. Around the edges things are wet but in the very middle everything is dry and Kun pushes his extra shirts aside to pull out his journal. Still in perfect condition. 

“Can’t have been that bad then,” Sungchan assures him. “And when Xuxi comes back with that wagon we’ll get you guys up to the palace in no time.”

“That’s incredible,” Kun mumbles, still amazed as he turns it over in his hands. He looks to the other bags and wonders if their contents are just the same, is hopeful they are. 

When Xuxi returns it’s with a wagon and a horse, but the man astride the horse Kun doesn’t recognize. He must be about Sungchan and Xuxi’s age and when he hops down he introduces himself as Jeno with a darling little eye smile. 

“Xuxi said you needed some help. Always willing to give a hand when I got a chance. Go ahead and just throw your bags and yourselves in the back, I’ll take you back up,” he assures them. Kun thanks him profusely but Jeno brushes it off with a grin, waving off any offers for repayment. They’re a bunch of good kids, Kun can see that, as the six of them attempt to load up the back of the wagon. 

The sun is coaxing its way to the horizon when Jeno gets them back into the city and at the base of the palace. Introductions are passed around and Jeno leaves them with a small bundle of food for the evening. Taeyong thanks him sincerely but Jeno brushes him off once more. It’s clear to Kun that giving seems to be one of the cultural norms around here. Doing good for nothing in return. Even so Kun makes note of those boys and their kindness, hoping to repay them one day. 

Night has fallen by the time they manage to get all their cases open. Some are worse than others but everything seems to be salvageable and Kun starts to wonder about their luck as Taeyong strings twine between two windows and hangs up all the things that aren’t dry. Dinner is what Jeno has brought them, the provisions being set aside as they keep much longer than fresh foods. It’s delicious and Kun finds out Johnny has some prowess in the kitchen after all. 

An exciting day should knock him right out but it seems sleep eludes him and Kun turns over to look at Taeyong, comfortably sleeping on his own cot beside him. The house isn’t very big but it holds two bedrooms and Kun carefully steps over Hendery as he goes to the door. He shuts the door softly and slides on his shoes, hopefully an evening walk might clear his mind. 

The city is quiet except for the sound of nature, the breeze of the wind through the trees. Kun wraps his arms around him as he walks down a side path that takes him up towards the waterfall. There is a small landing back there that he discovers and when he steps behind it he settles down on the stores, knees to his chest. The moon sparkles down from where she hangs in the sky above them, the night crystal clear around them, the stars so bright. Kun doesn’t know that he’s ever seen the stars this brightly before. 

“Well, good evening to you, doctor,” a voice says and Kun startles, expecting that it might be one of his crew mates but the man who steps through the foliage on the other side of the falls is a surprise. Kun scrambles to stand but the prince waves a hand, sitting down on the landing with him. He still wears his jewels but less of them, only a couple of bracelets, a handful of necklaces. The robe he wears is thicker than this afternoon, wrapped tightly around him as he settles down crossed legged on the stone. Kun settles down a few feet away from him, knees to his chest again. 

“What keeps you up, doctor? You’ve had a long day, haven’t you?” the prince breaks the silence and Kun turns his head slightly. The prince doesn’t even look at him as he speaks, looking up through the water that falls before them. 

“I couldn’t sleep, your highness,” Kun says softly. The prince hums, almost lost under the roar of the falls. “I don’t know why. I just couldn’t. I thought a walk might clear my mind.” 

“I see. Sometimes sleep is an elusive mistress, doctor,” the prince states. “She and I are not very good friends.” 

“I see,” Kun mumbles. A soft pause fills the air, broken by the chirping of bugs and the rustling of the jungle, the waterfall roaring above them. Kun sneaks a glance at the prince, his stoic expression as he stares up at the sky where he sits. Kun looks forward once more before addressing him. 

“Your highness?” 

“Yes?” 

“How did you know?” Kun asks. The prince hums. “About me. About my status. I hadn’t even told your mother, uhm, her royal majesty, about me. And how do you know I’m a doctor, I never… I never told you that,” he says, brow creasing. “And the island, you knew so much.” 

“I know a lot of things, Kun,” Doyoung says, voice soft. Kun looks to him and finds Doyoung is already looking at him. “My family is blessed by our Goddess, Kelia. This island is named after her, you know. She is the reason our people have been able to hide for so long, have been able to sustain ourselves. My mother has the gift of weather and I was blessed with knowledge and power.” 

He looks away from Kun and raises a hand. The waterfall parts before them on it’s own. Kun watches with wide eyes as Doyoung lifts the part in the waterfall and with his other hands, making a beckoning motion. From the depths of the jungle comes forth a panther as dark as night. It is but a cub and it creeps along the water’s edge until it can make the jump from the banks. Kun smothers a gasp as it jumps through the part Doyoung left for it and crawls across the landing to brush along Doyoung’s side, nuzzling it’s head into the hand Doyoung offers it. 

When his hand falls the water does as well, becoming a single sheet of rushing water once more. The panther, however, crawls into his lap. Kun watches in amazement as it settles down, resting its head on Doyoung’s thigh while Doyoung strokes a hand down it’s back. 

“I can control all things, Kun. Even people,” he assures him. “What do you see when you look into my eyes?” 

“That I am being seen,” Kun tells him. Doyoung looks at him intently but eyes half lidded. It pulls at something within Kun, a deep seated desire that he daren’t let rise to the surface as long as he’s alive. He clears his throat awkwardly but doesn’t respond to it. When he looks away he misses the almost surprised look upon the prince’s face. “You truly see people, well into their souls, don’t you, your highness?” Kun asks, chancing another look at him. In the time he is looking away, Doyoung manages to school his expression once more into one of a more stoic nature. 

“It is a gift,” Doyoung replies. “I can see the truth of a person, their honest intentions. This power has saved my people many times.” 

“You are very powerful,” Kun sighs. “But I don’t understand it. How?”

“To ask a deity how is a waste of time. She does not answer but she will show you the meaning of it,” Doyoung assures him. “I’ve learned that.” 

“Your Highness, if I may be so bold, may I speak with you more often?” Doyoung lifts a brow. “You know so much and I feel as though speaking to your mother will not hold as much information as speaking to you will. I have great respect for your mother but you are something else.” 

“Is that meant to be a compliment?” Doyoung asks. The panther purrs in his lap and Kun looks down at the big cat, sitting so docile in this prince’s hold. 

“It is. I assure you, it is,” Kun promises. “But I do have a single question for the night, if you don’t mind?” 

“Go on?” Doyoung says, his tone put upon but the expression tugging at his lips telling Kun otherwise. Kun crawls closer to the prince, as close as he can manage without alarming him but he does notice the way the prince’s beautiful turquoise eyes widen. Up close, Kun notes the same pearls around the prince’s neck as he saw today. 

“Your pearls,” he mutters, tilting his head. Doyoung lifts a hand to touch his necklaces where they hang around his throat. “They’re the most interesting shade of blue.” Kun leans back to meet the prince’s eyes. “I’ve never seen so many pearls that color. May I ask how they became that shade?” 

“The oceans around our isle are filled with a type of plant, it changes the color of our waters to that soft, white-blue shade you must’ve noted.” Kun nods. He did notice the strange coloring of the water around the island. All of it a milky, almost opaque shade of blue. “It’s because of these plants the pearls turn blue. There are a great many clams and oysters around our island and when they create pearls they turn this color.” He lifts the necklace and Kun leans in to see the pearl glimmer under the moonlight. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“They’re gorgeous,” Kun admits. 

When he lifts his head he finds himself almost nose to nose with the prince. Doyoung tilts his head at him and once more Kun is wrapped up in those eyes. They are the most incredible shade of green-blue with darling flecks of silver. Otherworldly. When he pulls away he leans back to give them both space and Doyoung’s lips part a little in surprise. Kun meets his gaze once more, gently. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Kun says softly, getting to his feet. “This has taught me a lot.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung agrees. “Should you ever need, you know where you can find me.”

“Of course, your highness,” Kun replies. He bows his head once more in respect before stepping out from behind the waterfall. 

Doyoung hums softly, letting his necklace fall back into place, clinking softly against the others he wears. When he looks down he sees the panther looking up at him with big, dark eyes. Doyoung thumbs at his nose softly before lifting him, setting him on the landing and gesturing for him to leave. It is getting rather late. 

The following days are spent getting acquainted with the island and assessing the boat damage. It’s pretty terrible and in order to fix it they’ll probably need help from the community. For some reason Sungchan, Xuxi and Jeno seem more than willing to help them, despite the withering and disapproving looks it gains Sungchan from his older brother. 

Kun discovered only after a day on the island that the smiley boy who offered to help with their luggage is also the general’s much younger brother. Jaehyun still doesn’t seem to approve of their presence on the island but so long as they can rebuild their ship they will be able to get back on water and out of his hair shortly. Johnny sets his sights on it with Renjun and Jisung by his side while Kun begins what he came here to do, discovering the flora, fauna and cultures of this island. 

The island seems to run mostly off of a bartering system and all the merchants seem sweet. Kun does what he can to make conversation and he’s happy to discover most speak a mixed version of Chinese and Tagalog. Tagalog isn’t a language Kun has ever become especially proficient at but Sungchan and Xuxi are great help and the islanders are kind to all of them. They don’t ask for much in return and when they do it is all very reasonable. Kun is thankful for their understanding and leniency towards their language barrier. 

But what really catches Kun’s attention is the island itself. Most of it seems to be jungle and what little he has ventured he’s seen plants beyond his wildest dreams, huge flowering bushes and tall, branching trees. Some of them even look otherworldly, spindly flowers that Kun has never before seen, tall stalks that look almost like tree saplings sprouting from small ponds. The few times Kun and Taeyong have ventured underground they found the mines to be rich in copper, iron, turquoise and aquamarine. It practically grows here and Kun realizes when Taeyong places a large, raw specimen of aquamarine in his hand that it’s no wonder they use it for jewelry so often. 

“What do you think of our island, Doctor?” Doyoung asks. Kun startles a little where he’s sitting on the docks, writing down his observations. He offers the prince a smile as he approaches. 

He looks much the same he did when Kun first met him. His eyes are smudged in kohl, his neck, hands, wrist and even his ankles are draped in jewelry. He doesn’t wear a robe this time but a sash across his bare chest that reveals his pearl and bronze waist chain once more. This time Kun takes the time to catalog the tattoos he also has, glyphic photos as well as tribal markings that creep along his bicep and shoulder, down his back. Everything about him is well sculpted, from the muscles of his legs, the taper of his thin waist, up to broad chest and shoulders. And that’s not even counting the stunning handsomeness of his facial features, his plush lips, the height of his cheekbones and those eyes. 

Kun often wonders if a day will come where those eyes will not feel like a physical blow, seeing so far into him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kun tells him and he means it. It has only been a few days but the island is gorgeous. The heat and humidity can sometimes be more than Kun can bear and he’s still not managed to crack the code of the water at his feet but it is stunning. He turns his attention to the cliff face that cause the Minhee to meet her certain doom and Doyoung glances over his shoulder to see what he is looking at. 

“Do you mean to go up there?” Doyoung asks and Kun meets his gaze. 

“I do. Eventually,” he shrugs, going back to his journal. “But that’s a trip for another day. Please, take a seat.” 

Doyoung looks at the end of the dock for a fair few moments before he takes the place beside Kun. He’s careful about it, leaves a bit of space between them. Kun is sure it is a title thing and it brings to mind something he’s been meaning to ask. He closes his leather bound notebook with a snap and Doyoung lifts a brow as Kun looks him in the eye. 

“You said I can ask you things I wonder about.” Doyoung nods with a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Your jewelry.” Doyoung lifts a hand to his necklaces. The rings on his hand glimmer, small stones of aquamarine set in bronze bands. Two of his fingers sport simple golden bands and his wrist is draped in turquoise and pearl strands as well as encased in a thick cuff of bronze. “Is it a status symbol? I ask because I notice you and her royal majesty wear the most but the general also wears them, as well as city folk. Does it mean something?” 

“It is,” Doyoung agrees. “The stones and pearls are all used in decorations and our metals are usually used in building necessary equipment but anything surplus is worn as adornments. As you can imagine, my family can afford quite a bit but we aren’t greedy.” Kun tilts his head, lifting a hand to push his glasses up his nose. “Our people need the metals more than us, we don’t take more than what we can wear. The well being of our people will always come first.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Kun replies. 

“It’s necessary,” Doyoung tells him. “What is a kingdom with no people within it. We have power because it is given to us and we owe our people the best life we can give them. Kelia blessed us with the power to protect them, how could we disappoint her?” 

“That’s a very valiant thing. Most monarchs would not think like that,” Kun admits. “You really care for your people.” 

“They do not need us, we need them,” Doyoung insists. “The least we can do is give them a good life.” 

Kun still isn’t sure what to make of this man but he’s drawn to him. Prince Doyoung is a mysterious man, hard to read unlike the kindness and mercy that practically radiates from his mother. But the more he speaks with him the more interested he becomes. 

“May I ask you a question, Doctor?” Doyoung asks. 

“You’re the prince, your highness,” Kun says with a chuckle, opening his notebook again. “You may ask me anything. And you can call me Kun, Doctor is so formal,” he comments with a smile. Doyoung nods with a small smile. 

“Well, Kun,” he enunciates slowly. Kun hopes it is not obvious the way hearing Doyoung speak his name like that makes a shiver slither down his spine. “You’re a scientist, a doctor. What is it about this island that you are so curious about?” He asks and Kun turns his head to view him. Doyoung looks at him openly. “I can see your intentions and they are pure but why have you spent so long trying to get here? What do you gain by seeing this place? Most people are too scared and those that aren’t are usually after something. You aren’t?” He asks, softly. 

“No,” Kun replies. “Nothing other than knowledge. This place is a myth, a children’s story,” he explains and a soft smile comes to Doyoung’s lips. “If you never intended anyone to ever find this island you have done an incredible job. So much of my life I was told this wasn’t real, that nothing exists here but it’s not true and I can see that now. I can’t explain what drew me here but I’ve always known, somewhere in my gut, this place is real. And I had to see it for myself,” he insists. “I just… I guess I just needed to prove it. Even if it’s not anyone else… myself.” 

“It’s real,” Doyoung whispers. His fingers curl over the curve of Kun’s thigh as he leans towards him until they are nose to nose again and Kun sucks in a sharp inhale. “You’ve found it, Kun. Your life’s work, it was worth something after all.” 

“Kun!” 

Kun jerks so hard he almost sends his notebook flying, dislodging Doyoung’s hand from his thigh. When he turns to look Doyoung looks with him to see Johnny standing next to the beached ship. It’s properly on its side now and the gaping hole in the hull has been cleaned up and sanded to allow for an easier fix. Johnny’s standing next to it looking kind of like he’s stepped out of a men’s magazine, shirtless and glistening with sweat. It’s quite the look on him and Kun gets to feet to meet him by the ship. He’s vaguely aware of Doyoung behind him, following him over to the beached boat. 

“We’re making progress,” he says, wiping a hand over his sweaty brow. “But how soon do you intend on getting home?” He asks, putting his hands back on his hips. 

“This is no rush project, Johnny,” Kun assures him. “Getting it done right is better than getting it done quickly. We’ll be in a whole lot more trouble if something happens in the open water,” he points out and Johnny nods. “In the meantime, I’m sure I can find much more on the island to entertain me.”

“I’m sure of that,” Johnny replies, turning around to view the boat but his gaze travels up, above the ship to the cliff that looms above all of them. “If you manage to find a way to that mean cliff, you let me know. I would love to have a chat with it.” 

“Will do,” Kun agrees with a laugh. When he turns to look at the others he finds Hendery practically sunbathing while Jisung is half in the water. The two of them have been sticking together like glue as well as the boys who have been helping Johnny with the boat. His eyes scan the beach, finding Renjun by the stern, fanning himself with a fabric fan he bartered with a merchant. He looks exceptionally flushed in the cheeks and neck and Kun walks towards him. 

“Renjun?” He asks and Renjun turns to him with big eyes. “Are you alright? You look feverish.” Kun presses a hand to his forehead but Renjun slaps his hand away. 

“I’m fine! It’s a bit warm, is all,” he says. He turns slightly, his gaze catching a glance at something behind Kun. Kun follows it but sees nothing except for Johnny, who is chatting with the prince and the general, who has been spending all his time supervising them as of late. When Kun turns back Renjun is facing the ocean and fanning himself frantically. “Is it especially warm today?” He bites out. “I’m going back to the house, I’m burning up out here.” 

Kun watches him snap the fan closed and stomp his way up the beach, not even stopping to speak to Johnny, not even sparing him a glance. Kun knows they don’t usually see eye to eye but that’s unlike him. Perhaps he will check on Renjun later, see if he’s feeling alright. 

When their first week on the island closes the boat is closer to being repaired but there’s still a lot to be done. Kun’s journal is practically bursting with knowledge, with information. He marks down everything he sees, all the things he learns and he wonders if there will ever be an end to all the wondrous things he will see. The wildlife is lush, the foliage is stunning and the waters still continue to amaze him. 

He is joined by Doyoung some days and others he makes conversation with the village boys. The general even seems to be warming up to them, making conversation with Johnny. Kun has even seen him smile by this time, a brilliant thing that digs dimples into his cheeks. Perhaps there is more to this stoic general than what meets the eye and that gives him hope for what Doyoung might be hiding. 

The morning of their eighth day on the island Kun leaves a note for the others before the sun has even risen. Normally he would bring Taeyong along with him but he thinks this trip might be suited to be gone alone and he packs his rucksack with his notebook, a few provisions and medical supplies, just in case. He’ll have to rough it from the base of the cliff to find a way to the top and he doesn’t think it’s going to be an easy climb. 

It isn’t, he finds out rather quickly. 

He spends a great deal of time walking around the cliff until he can find a place to hike or climb up. He’s not an especially experienced climber but he’s done his fair share of free climbing for other reasons. He finds a decent slope around the backside of the island and it’s from there he manages to get a good start up the hill that grows steeper with ever meter forward. 

It’s by no means an easy hike and by the time the sun is above the horizon he’s already broken a sweat and has to clean his glasses to get a view of the jungle before him. The foliage is light here, the growth is heavier closer to sea level but there’s a fair bit of hacking he has to do before he can proceed. The mountain is much higher than Kun anticipated and when he reaches the top of it he finds the view to be absolutely incredible, hatchet sheathed and hands on his hips as he surveys the area. 

The top of the cliff is host to a bubbling spring from which the crystal clear waters of the river bubble in either direction, spilling over the waterfall beside the palace as well as gently rolling crick that falls down the hill on the backside of the island. Kun walks through the crick to get to the other side and from this vantage point he can see the entirety of the city, from where the palace is set into the cliff until it trickles into a village closer to the waters. The span is so much more than Kun could ever fathom and he takes in the sheer span of the island from where he stands atop it. 

The island isn’t very big, Kun can see all of it from here, the pear shape of it, wider where the city is and thinner on the backside, jutting out into the waters. From here it feels as though this is the only landmass in the world, that they were truly alone on this planet. He looks to his right and sees the rock formations that reach like fingers towards the water and he walks towards them, curious. 

The stretch like a hand grasping the earth, four fingers that spread out meters apart. He lifts his hand to shield his eyes from the rising sun and can see the way the one farthest to his left must be the one that destroyed their ship. She stands tall and proud despite her missing chuck, still firmly attached to the island that she holds dear. Kun walks closer to where they intersect and pauses when he sees what it is set in the ground. 

A circular stone is inset and carved with glyphs and tribal markings Kun can only imagine is this island’s language. When he gets down to his knees he brushes the loose dirt away and admires the bronze, gold and aquamarine decorations in it. The concentric circles of it are marked with different markings, engraved deeply to withstand wear and tear for years to come. He sweeps another hand over it and sighs softly, looking out into the sea. 

The sun is above him now but it’s clear that this is the perfect point to see the sun rise, lifting above the horizon in the morning. Perhaps these are the fingers of the great Kelia that Doyoung mentioned before, the Goddess of this island. If it is, this is a sacred place and Kun takes off his rucksack, setting it aside to kneel before the stone. 

He doesn’t know how he is meant to pray to her but he folds his hands and offers his apologies to the goddess anyway. It means nothing to him but it would mean everything to her people and though there is no audience to witness him, it is the least he can do. He remains in that position for a minute more before lifting his head, taking in the way the waters span out before them. 

Even from here, he can see the coloring of the water spans out for at least a kilometer before it begins to graduate back into the shade of normal ocean water. Whatever these plants, plankton or bacteria are that cause this coloring they keep close to the island, brought in by the unique ecosystem it must offer. Kun sighs softly as he gets back to his feet before deciding this is as good a place as any to get some work done. 

It is with the sun high in the sky above him and sea breeze whipping around his hair that Kun marks down his newest journal entry. He eats his provisions upon the cliff, views the beach when Johnny, Hendery, and Jisung work on the boat, joined by Jaehyun and Xuxi on this day. Even Renjun is down there, by the waters. He smiles to himself before going back to his work, writing down all he has seen today. 

As the sun threatens to go down on him Kun packs up his things again. All day he has spent up here and if he wants to reach the town before nightfall he has to leave now. He’s just closing his rucksack when he hears rustling behind him. He turns to view the foliage that creeps up the side of the steep hill but his shoulders relax when he sees a familiar figure. 

“Quite the journey, don’t you think?” The prince comments and Kun offers him a gentle smile. 

“It is. Surprised you came all this way just to look for me,” Kun admits, lifting his bag to swing it over his shoulder. 

“I come here every week,” Doyoung replies. He is draped in jewels and wrapped in a robe, moccasins on his feet. He approaches Kun, stepping through the thin crick and passing him to get to the stone inset. Kun turns to see the prince reach it, kneeling upon the ground. It is strange to see such a regal man fall to his knees but Kun watches him as he bows his head, hands clasped in his lap. 

Minutes pass and Kun does not break the silence. He remains quiet until Doyoung gets to his feet once more, turning to face Kun. 

“What brings you here, Kun?” Doyoung asks, coming closer to him. 

“I couldn’t help myself, I guess,” Kun admits, looking out across the island to the right. The hill is the most intriguing thing, sparsely covered in plantlife at the top but thickening closer to the base. He will have to come back here to see more of it. “I had to see more of it,” he says, meeting Doyoung’s eyes again. “Your island is so beautiful. Nothing I’ve ever seen before.” 

“You think so?” Doyoung asks. He is so close, moves until he is mere centimeters away from Kun. Kun resists the urge to step back, has long since come to recognize the prince’s desire to push his boundaries. It sets his nerves alight though, the way Doyoung looks at him. “You know, I find there are a lot of things I think you’ve never experienced before.” 

His fingertips find Kun’s cheek and he shies away from the touch. Doyoung persists though and he closes the distance between them. Kun’s hand comes up to grip his wrist but doesn’t push him away as Doyoung’s hands cup his cheeks, forcing them to meet eyes. When they do the feeling returns, the pull in Kun’s gut that tells him to lean in. To seek the warmth Doyoung offers but he averts his eyes shyly, breathing shakily. 

“Your-” 

“You’re ashamed,” Doyoung whispers and Kun’s lashes flutter softly behind his glasses. “I don’t need to look into your eyes to know that. That’s why you’re scared of me, why you resist me so much. You don’t have to feel that anymore.” 

“I can’t-” Kun mutters but Doyoung’s fingers curl under his chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. Those piercing turquoise eyes set Kun’s insides on fire, make him feel seen like he’s never felt before. All of him is laid bare before Doyoung’s seeking eyes and he leans in despite his desire otherwise. He is tempted by Doyoung, a desire he’s kept deep within himself for a long time. When Doyoung leans in his lips brush over Kun’s and his insides twist with learned disgust and unfathomable desire. “Please-” 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he tells him. Kun’s free hand scrabbles for something, anything, to keep him tethered to reality but Doyoung’s hand guides it to his bare waist. The chain is warm from Doyoung’s body and Kun’s fingers press in reflexively. Doyoung’s eyes flutter softly for a moment and then meet Kun’s once more. “Kun, it’s okay. I know what your society has taught you, that being with another like you is wrong but it’s not. You can unlearn that-” 

“Y-” 

“You can call me Doyoung,” he whispers. His hand comes up again and curls around the back of Kun’s neck, bringing him in until the space between them is almost gone. His lips brush Kun’s once more and Kun’s fingers press in again, expelling a gasp from Doyoung’s lips. This time Doyoung presses their lips together properly and Kun tightens his hold around Doyoung’s wrist. 

It’s wrong, Kun’s been taught for a very long time how wrong this is but when it rains it storms and Kun’s hand leaves Doyoung’s waist to wrap around him instead, letting go of his wrist to hold onto his jaw, tilting his head back to kiss him deeper. Doyoung sighs into his mouth, goes loose and soft in his hold as his arms wrap around Kun’s neck. 

“Doyoung,” Kun whispers when he finally disconnects their lips and the prince practically purrs into his mouth. He leaves lingering kisses on his lips, something Kun has to tear himself away from. Doyoung attempts to chase him but Kun holds him in place with the hand on his jaw. Those brilliant blue green eyes meet Kun’s again and Kun carefully disentangles himself from the prince. 

“We can’t do this,” Kun tells him. “What happens when I go home? When me and the rest of the crew have to leave this place? What then?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Doyoung insists, but Kun shakes his head, holds Doyoung’s hands in his. 

“I’m sorry.”

When Kun returns to the city he’s met at the door by Taeyong. Night has fallen and Kun glances behind himself, aware of what he might look like with Doyoung trailing in behind him. He only gives Taeyong a look before ducking into the house, Taeyong shutting the door behind him. 

“Kun,” Taeyong says softly but Kun only shakes his head, setting his bag down on the table. “Kun, you know I saw Doyoung come out of the jungle with you.” 

“I know,” Kun says, opening his bag. “But nothing happened.” 

“The prince has been trying to tempt you since we got here but nothing happened?” Taeyong asks, coming to the table. Kun lifts his gaze to view his assistant director. “Kun, I won’t judge you if he tricked you. We’re out here, alone on this island, and I know how it can be-” 

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Kun hisses lowly, glancing around lest one of the others are still awake. “It’s not like that. He went up there to pray, there’s a sacred stone up there and we came down together. I just planned poorly. Nothing happened up on that cliff, Taeyong.” 

“I don’t trust him,” Taeyong finally says and Kun straightens. “He’s a prince for this island. He may have saved our lives but I don’t know what his game is. He’s been following you around ever since we got here, paying special attention to you. And you remember what you told me, about how you feel when he looks at you-” 

“He sees intention, he doesn’t see anything else,” Kun says but the lie is bitter. Doyoung must see something else in him, something that draws him to Kun but he doesn’t know what it is. Maybe it’s desire, all he’s tried to hide within himself since he was old enough to understand what it was. What made him different from the other boys in school. He tries not to think too hard about it, it doesn’t matter now. Now, he just has to keep his distance. 

Taeyong doesn’t press further but it’s clear he doesn’t believe all Kun has told him. It’s unsettling, feeling like everything is suddenly spinning out of control around him. 

These are the reasons Kun has never acted on his impulses, he’s sure of it. Nothing good can ever come of it. 

Staying away from Doyoung is harder than he imagined, and he spends a lot of time in the field, chasing flora samples and making notes of everything he can. It’s a flimsy excuse to keep away from the city but he does what he can. When he’s not doing that he’s doing everything he can to help Johnny with the ship. It’s coming together well with the help of the general and the boys from the island. If Johnny suspects anything he doesn’t say it, though Kun finds he spends a great deal of time messing with Renjun these days. Renjun looks at him with approximately the same disdain but he doesn’t walk away like he used to so much as glare at Johnny until he gets the hint. 

With the help of the village the boat is only days away from repair and Kun doesn’t know that there’s much else that needs doing. He’s mapped practically the whole island and he doesn’t know what else there is to be done. He’s sure there are other things to be seen but he finds himself at a loss. 

Johnny is nailing the last few boards to the hull when Kun settles down on the dock on the opposite side of the island. Hendery and Jisung are there to give him a hand and Taeyong has been making more rounds through the town, talking to the people. He’s been trying to delve deeper into their culture but Kun wonders what that might mean for him if he were to do as such. 

This dock is shrouded in plant life, not much sees it from what Kun can take away. The path down here is worn cobblestone and he lets his feet dangle in the water, tiny white flowers and tan stalks brushing his shoulders. The orange sun is edging ever closer to the horizon and Kun curls his fingers over the edge of the wood. Their days here are numbers, so many fewer than when they got here. 

“You won’t get home any sooner by sitting here,” a voice calls out and Kun already knows who it is. His lips tilt up at the corner because he knew this would happen sooner or later. His eyes don’t leave the horizon however, watching the milky blue water ripple softly out in the sea. 

“I’m just taking a minute,” Kun says. A body drapes over his back, and jewelry coated arms wrap around his shoulders, wrist and hands resting his chest. 

“You don’t have to go,” Doyoung’s sultry smooth voice reminds him. Kun, despite believing otherwise, is just as weak as any other, falling to Doyoung’s charms. But he doesn’t move under his suggestion because he knows better, tries to exercise some form of self restraint. Even so he brings a hand to the fingers and wrists dripping in pearls, bronze, gold and aquamarine. 

“I don’t belong here,” he reminds him softly. His hand slips away as Doyoung lifts one of his to touch Kun’s cheek gently, turning his head. Lips press to the corner of his own and Kun’s eyes flutter shut of their own accord. Those lips are dangerous, draw him in, and Kun wonders if maybe Taeyong is right.

“I can change that,” Doyoung assures him, lips brushing his ear. He slinks around to sit astride Kun’s lap, Kun’s hands falling to rest on his hips, steadying him. If Taeyong saw him now he can only imagine what he might say but it doesn’t matter when his eyes meet Doyoung’s, the hypnotic turquoise color drawing him in. He’s so much weaker than he ever imagined. 

When he averts his eyes he feels the weight of the necklaces. They rest around his neck heavily, strings of pearls and turquoise strung on chains on bronze and gold. Doyoung’s bejeweled hand trails down the length of them while the opposite arms rests on his shoulder. His hand twists in the necklaces to pull him forward and when he does Kun jerks forward. His eyes dart up to meet the prince’s. 

“I have power beyond your wildest dreams, Kun,” he whispers, leaning in so close his lips brush his own. He resists the urge to chase, knows he can’t afford it. “You can have whatever you want. Even me.” Kun doesn’t doubt it, Doyoung tilting his head to tempt him, bumping their noses together. “You don’t have to leave.” 

“This isn’t my home,” Kun sighs. 

“But will you ever find another like me?” 

In his heart, Kun knows he won’t. He could travel the world, check every nook and cranny and never find another like Doyoung. And even if he did, he couldn’t keep him. Doyoung offers him a chance to live his life freely, unashamed of who he is and what he wants. He never thought it could ever be an option but here it is on a silver platter. 

But this isn’t his home. His home is back in China, in that little shoe box apartment with the historical institute. His home is Ten and Sicheng and Dejun and his tiny office. No matter what happens this isn’t where he’s meant to stay. Doyoung is a pretty thing that drives him to the very edge of his sanity but this isn’t where he’s meant to stay. He can’t. 

“Maybe not,” Kun admits. “But you will find another like me, I’m sure of it.” 

“I really don’t think so,” Doyoung breaths. “I really don’t think there’s ever going to be another like you for me.” 

Doyoung tugs him that final distance forward and their lips meet softly. Maybe this is a mistake, maybe he shouldn’t let Doyoung trick him like this but Kun doesn’t even care. His hands slide up the bare back of this island’s prince while his arms wrap around Kun’s neck. Kun learns the taste of his mouth, the smooth plushness of his lips and all the desires he’s spent so long repressing rising through him like lava surging to the top. 

Doyoung tastes like longing and sea salt and everything Kun’s ever wished for. His mouth falls open and Kun becomes familiar with the backs of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. When he drags a hand back down his back he digs his fingers into the prince’s waist and feels the way his moan vibrates against his lips. Kun becomes drunk on the feeling of Doyoung’s body and Doyoung presses in close, hands grabbing his jaw so he can tilt it back, kissing down into Kun’s mouth. A moan leaves Kun’s throat without permission and he feels it when Doyoung smiles into the kiss. 

“You still intend to leave me?” Doyoung asks when he pulls away, lips red and swollen from their kissing. Never has Kun kissed someone in such a manner and never has Kun seen lips he’d wanted to keep kissing like he feels about Doyoung’s. 

“I do,” he admits. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, your highness.” 

“Disappointment is a part of life, isn’t it, Doctor?” 

“We’ll be leaving the next few days,” Kun tells her royal majesty and her brows lift, eyes widening as though surprised by this information. “The men in the city have been very kind, very helpful. Johnny has been able to complete the boat much faster than we thought. And I’ve completed my research on your island. It’s been wonderful,” Kun says and he wonders if his emotions are as plain to see to the queen as it is to her son. She views him carefully, as though she doesn’t fully believe the words he is saying. “But I think our time on the island is coming to a close.” 

“I see,” she says, getting to her feet. Kun goes to kneel before her but her hand stops him, resting on his shoulder as she smiles at him gently. “Do not kneel, Kun. It is beneath you,” she tells him and Kun offers a sad smile. “If you intend to leave soon I insist that my city throw you a celebration. It will be something like a goodbye celebration, wishing you all the best on the turbulent seas.” 

“Oh, I really don’t think that’s necessary,” Kun tells her but she waves a hand with a shake of her head. 

“Nonsense. Of course it is. You and your team have shown my people great kindness and brought them so much happiness. This island will miss you all when you depart.” Kun nods. “I’m sure the general has told you no other outsiders have seen this island and lived to experience it. And, to be honest,” she leans in as though it is a secret, “I think even he has become fond of your team, Johnny especially.” Kun laughs, ducking his head a bit. 

Jaehyun and Johnny certainly got off the wrong foot but as time has gone on they have found even footing, perhaps even friendship. Everyone in Kun’s team has found people to befriend within the city. Hendery, Jisung and Renjun speak to Sungchan, Xuxi and Jeno like they are old friends now. Taeyong speaks to precious stones merchant, Jungwoo, and the butcher’s son, Yuta, all the time. Everyone within the town has reached out to them and created bonds Kun doubts any of them will forget for all their life. 

Kun’s eyes lift to the balcony above his head briefly before falling again, expression sobering up. The queen looks as well and offers him a gentle smile. 

“Let us celebrate you, all the kindness and respect you have shown my culture and my people,” she tells him and Kun nods. “It will be wonderful, my people do not celebrate much and they will enjoy having something to be festive about, even if it is your departure.” 

“Of course. Thank you, your majesty.” 

“Do not thank me,” she tells him, lifting a hand to his cheek. “It is the least I can do for you all.” 

The celebration is a bit more than Kun was expecting it to be. It falls on a night with a full moon, the Minhee finally repaired and sitting upon the beach ready for her voyage back to China. In town there is music, drinks, food and the fire pit in the middle of the city if roaring. People are dancing and singing and Kun feels more than a little overwhelmed by it all, trying to have a good time. 

“You’ve at least had a drink, haven’t you?” Hendery goads, flushed in the cheeks and leaning heavily on Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung looks about as overwhelmed as Kun feels but he’s also sweating from all the dancing he’s been doing with Sungchan and Jeno. Kun huffs a sigh as he looks across the writhing bodies before him, all the people making merry around him. 

“We go home tomorrow,” Renjun says gently. It’s the first time Kun’s seen him not at Johnny’s side this evening. He’s got a flush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his face. “You should at least try to have a good time. I don’t think leaving here with regrets will do any of us any good.”

He leaves Kun to fall into Johnny’s side again and Johnny catches him with a laugh. There is something between them, Kun sees it now, the way Johnny instinctively curls into Renjun’s smaller form and Renjun shys away from him. Johnny’s hand is curled around his hip and Renjun’s are up on his shoulders. Kun is not nearly as alone in this crew as he thinks he is and he turns his head to look at the palace. 

The queen is down here, making conversation and merry with her people, who bow to her in respect, but Kun hasn’t seen Doyoung since the moonrise. He saw him, in all his jeweled glory, briefly, but he hasn’t seen him in hours. When he lifts his chin to the highest balcony of the palace he sees a warm glow coming from inside. 

Renjun is right. Leaving with regrets will not do them any good. 

Kun slips away from the celebrations without much notice and begins his walk up to the palace. He adjusts his glasses as he glances back to make sure he wasn’t followed. He steps past the threshold of the palace and swallows down the way his nerves start going crazy, buzzing under his skin like a live wire. It feels wrong to trespass on this grounds but he persists, through the main room, to the stairs. 

The palace is built mainly of open rooms, glistening decorations of bronze and gold, sparkling aquamarine and he makes his way to the third floor, where a large door stands. It is a set of intricately carved double doors and he takes a moment to sweep his hand over the glyphs in it before knocking softly upon the wood. 

“Come in,” a tired voice calls out. Kun licks his lips and takes a deep breath before pushing the doors open. 

Prince Doyoung’s chambers are stunning, as Kun might’ve imagined. Plush rugs and pillows, shelves of trinkets and tables coated in bottles and vials. Across from the door is the wide, open balcony, draped in curtains, that looks out across the entire city. His curiosity is peaked but his gaze swings across the room, looking for the figure he has become familiar with. 

He is there, sitting at the edge of a large bed, a glowing lamp at his bedside. The bed drips in furs and fabrics and a multitude of pillows. Kun shuts the door softly as he takes in the view of this prince though, a prince Kun thinks not many get the chance to see. 

He is completely without adornments in here, hands and wrists, ankles and neck completely devoid of jewelry. His eyes are clean without their usual kohl smudges and he is wearing a simple outfit of trousers and a thin, salk robe. He is regal because he carries himself in such a way but right now he looks like a simple man, fingers curled around a ceramic cup that steams in his grasp. He lifts those gorgeous sea-green eyes to look at Kun and he approaches carefully. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks but he doesn’t tell Kun to leave. 

“We leave tomorrow,” Kun says carefully. Doyoung nods, lowering his head a bit. He brings his drink to his lips for a long sip. “Your highness… if there is weather-” 

“There will not be,” Doyoung assures him. “My mother will make sure you can leave the island safely. Once you leave the island’s reach she will not be able to help you but within her reach you will be safe. You do not have to worry about your departure,” Doyoung promises him. 

“And you?” 

“I will not interfere,” Doyoung says. “I promise,” he mutters, taking another sip of his drink. “You are free to go so long as you wish. I won’t stop you.” 

“Your-” 

The ceramic glass hits the stone table with a sharp clicking noise and Doyoung lifts his eyes to meet Kun’s. They’re fiery but glisten with unshed tears. Kun is stunned where he stands a meter away. 

“Call me by my name,” Doyoung demands. “If you are going to leave, the least you can do is offer me that.” 

“Doyoung,” Kun whispers. He turns his face away from Kun, folding into himself. Kun comes closer, until he is kneeling before the prince. He takes one of his hands in his, the other carefully holding the prince’s chin. As he turns his face he finds tears dripping down those high cheekbones from those breathtaking eyes. “Doyoung, please don’t cry.” 

“I do not cry for people,” Doyoung admits and Kun thumbs the teardrops away. “I did not even cry at my father’s funeral. I don’t chase things that don’t want me.” He licks his lips and sighs softly. “What makes you so special?” 

“I wish I knew,” Kun replies. “I wish there was a way to make this easier for the both of us but I just… I don’t know that there is.” 

“You are so unlike anything I know,” Doyoung tells him. “Will you miss me, when you leave?” 

“I will,” Kun assures him. He brings himself to his feet again so that he may sit by Doyoung’s side. His fingers move to Doyoung’s cheek, cupping it gently. “I will think of you all the time.” He punctuates his admission with a kiss, pressed sweet to Doyoung’s lips. 

Doyoung kisses him back as fresh tears slip from his eyes. Kun presses in closer, hand leaving Doyoung’s so he can rest it on his shoulder. He presses back and Doyoung falls into the bed, Kun close behind him, all the while pressing kisses to his lips. Chasing the taste of Doyoung’s lips, the salt of his tears, the sweetness of his mouth. Doyoung’s hands find his waist and Kun opens his mouth to kiss Doyoung deeper, lick into his mouth, become acquainted with all he has to give him. 

If he cannot return he will leave no stone unturned. Even if that stone is the touch of the prince’s body beneath his own. 

“What-” Doyoung gasps. Kun diverts to his neck, hands moving to slide under his robe. Doyoung breathes shakily in his ear as Kun places wet, open mouthed kisses along his neck, his shoulder, all while mapping the smooth skin of his waist and counting the notches of his ribs. “Kun, what’re you doing?” He asks but his hands curl over the back of Kun’s neck and head, pressing him in close. His actions betray his confusion, giving away all that he wants. 

“Giving you something to remember me by.” 

His robe is discarded over the edge of the bed as well as Kun’s shirt, his glasses left on Doyoung’s side table beside his forgotten drink. Settled in the plush blankets and pillows of the prince’s bed Kun lavishes him with kisses, touches all he has at his fingertips. The prince arches so beautifully under his hands as Kun kisses his way down his body, learning the sharps and contours of him. 

The gasping moans Doyoung lets out spur him, Doyoung’s fingers clenching in his hair. Never before has Kun ever desired someone as much as he desires the man that lies beneath him. It rushes through him like a riptide, a need that’s been suppressed for far too long. It bubbles out of him in the adoring way he kisses Doyoung’s skin, worships the royal’s body, and, when he gets to it, presses the heel of his hand down on the prince’s hardening cock. 

The moan that rips from his lips is nothing short of music and Kun crawls back up his body to kiss him. He lays himself down upon the prince, pressing them together shoulder to thigh and ruts his own cock into the crevice of his hip, thigh pressed up against Doyoung’s. Even though layers of fabric a groan tumbles from Kun’s lips unbidden, broken and soaked in pleasure. Doyoung’s fingers scrabble along his biceps, claw into the muscles there and Kun licks his way between the prince’s lips. Doyoung’s mouth falls open in a breathy moan when Kun crawls his hands up his body once more, touching all he can while he has the chance. 

“Kun,” Doyoung sighs. “Kun, please.” 

Kun only knows in theory what he’s meant to do from the stories Ten has told him of the basement of the theatre house. But it’s evident that Doyoung does as he shucks his trousers and spreads his legs for Kun. His cock rests against his hip, thick and beautiful and Kun leans into the desire that eats him up. Curls his fingers around his erection and slides his hand down the length. It’s too dry but Doyoung’s lashes flutter prettily as he reaches for a bottle of oil that sits upon the bedside table, stopped with a cork. 

“I’ll show you and then you can do it,” Doyoung tells him. Kun nods, still a little out of depth but is mesmerized by the way Doyoung opens the bottle with confidence and drips the oil upon his fingers. It smells floral and sweet and Kun watches as his oil soaked fingers trail behind his cock, his balls and touch softly to his hole. 

Oil rubs off on the sensitive skin, glistens in the low light of the lamp, and Kun looks in wonder as Doyoung eases a finger inside of himself. His head tips back, exposing the long line of his neck. Kun releases his cock to run his hands up his lover’s thighs and Doyoung’s eyes flutter again, as his finger sinks further inside of him. 

His movements are restricted by his position but he works his finger in and out of himself, loosening the muscles of his entrance. Kun reaches for the oil and drips some upon his own fingers. He presses close when he runs his fingertip along the rim of his entrance, Doyoung’s head tipping back down to meet his gaze. Those turquoise eyes look all the more gorgeous when they are wide and hazy with pleasure. 

“May I?” Kun whispers into his lips and Doyoung nods, small and frantic. Kun’s finger slides in alongside Doyoung’s and Doyoung moans, loud and unabashed. Kun adores the sound of it, kisses his jaw, his cheek, while Doyoung pants, little breathy noises leaving him as Kun pushes in further until he’s buried to the knuckle. 

“Your fingers,” he whimpers. Kun kisses his cries away, slowly beginning to work his finger in and out of him. Their movements are out of sync and Doyoung’s are jerky with frantic pleasure, desperation to make himself feel good. Kun kisses him softly as he guides Doyoung’s hand away, replacing the emptiness left by Doyoung’s finger with his own. He presses his middle finger in alongside his index and watches in wonder as Doyoung’s mouth falls open in a silent moan. 

“It feels good?” Kun asks and Doyoung nods, gasping softly. “How does it feel?” He asks, spreading his fingers a bit. Doyoung’s pretty eyes roll back in his head and Kun presses kisses to his jaw. “Please tell me how I make you feel.” 

It’s selfish, yes, but Kun has also always wondered what this might feel like. His own fear has stopped him from experiencing this himself but Doyoung gives in to this pleasure. Adores the feeling of Kun inside of him and Kun’s cock throbs within the confines of his trousers with the very thought of what Doyoung might feel like around him. He’s so tight and warm around his fingers as it is, he can only imagine the pleasure of pressing inside of him. 

“So good,” Doyoung sighs, hands finding Kun’s shoulders. His fingertips press in, making little pricks of pain-pleasure erupt along Kun’s spine. “Kun, your fingers, they-” He swallows, gasping softly as Kun scissors his fingers, spreading him open carefully. Kun glances down to see the way his digits disappear into Doyoung’s body, giving for him readily. “They’re so long, so thick.” 

“Yeah?” Kun mutters, leaning up to press kisses to his jaw again. “They feel good, opening you up for me?” 

“Kun, please,” he begs. “More, please.” 

Kun adjusts to push a third finger inside of it and Doyoung keens. The sound of it, the volume must be enough that anyone close enough will know what is going on up here. It doesn’t matter to Kun though because pride fills him to know that he’s the one making Doyoung sound like this. This stunning man, so gorgeous and desired, is falling apart because of him. His fingers are spreading him open, his lips have kissed his skin so very many times tonight and when the time comes it will be his cock spearing him open. 

The very thought of it is enough to push Kun to do more, to open him up further. Kun drips more oil on Doyoung’s skin, admires the wet of it, the vulgar noises it makes when he pushes his fingers in. Doyoung’s whines are constant above him, beside him, Doyoung clinging to him desperately as his hips buck up towards the movement of his fingers. He chases the way Kun fucks into him with three fingers, how deeply they go and how wide they stretch him. Kun presses kisses to his cheeks, cooing softly to his lover. 

“I’m ready,” Doyoung mutters. “Please, Kun. Please give me your cock.” 

Kun’s trousers and undergarments join the rest of the clothes on the floor and when he’s bare Doyoung drips oil along his cock. Kun doesn’t miss the way those eyes can’t seem to look away from him, the slow and steady feel of Doyoung’s long fingers curling around the thick of his penis. He’s never given much thought to how well endowed he is but it’s apparent, the way Doyoung looks at him, that Doyoung has. And he’s meeting expectations. 

That’s enough to make any man feel a little more confident. 

Kun crowds Doyoung back against his headboard, the prince’s legs open for him to kneel between and he watches Doyoung tip his head back, looking at him through half lidded eyes. His fingers crawl a path up Kun’s torso until they curl around his shoulder again, pulling him close. Kun’s cock bumps against his own and Doyoung hums a breathy moan, wrapping his other arm around Kun’s neck. Kun’s hands rest on the headboard and Doyoung presses his lips to Kun’s ear. 

“You will miss me?” Doyoung whispers. 

“More than you can ever imagine.” 

“Then give me something to remember you by,” he goads. “Split me open, Kun.” 

It’s a filthy thing to say but Kun’s hands drop to Doyoung’s legs, fingers wrapping around his knees to tug him closer. He gasps as he slips along the sheets. Kun bears down upon him and as he presses a kiss to Doyoung’s lips, his tongue pressing past plush lips, his cock slides inside Doyoung’s wet entrance. 

He misses the way Doyoung’s eyes roll back in his head. He doesn’t see the way Doyoung’s body arches up, his hips buck in search of more. But he feels the way Doyoung writhes, lets his hands drag from his knees to his thighs, over his hips and hold tight to his slim waist. Doyoung’s fingers dig into his skin, arms coming around to slide under his arms and claw into the skin of his shoulder blades. When he presses in until their hips are flush Kun catches his breath against Doyoung’s lips, the two of them panting into each other’s mouths, ecstasy running rampant in their system.s 

“How do I feel?” Kun asks. “Do I fill you just like you want?” Words spill from Kun’s lips, filthy things he’s never thought he would say before. “Is this how you wanted me to take you, your highness? Do I split you open just right?” He mutters these vulgar things into the skin of Doyoung’s neck, sucking bruises into the underside of his jaw. 

“Yes,” Doyoung hisses. “Yes, Kun. Gods above.” 

When Kun pulls out he pushes back in steadily, slowly, letting Doyoung feel every centimeter of him as his body stretches to accommodate him. Doyoung’s eyes roll back as Kun grinds his hips forward, learning what makes Doyoung shiver. What brings him the most pleasure, dig his fingers in the hardest, rake red lines down the length of Kun’s back. And all the while Kun presses finger shaped bruises into Doyoung’s waist in self restraint, seconds from trembling apart due to the tight clench and heat of Doyoung’s body around him. 

Kun fucks Doyoung that same slow, steady pace, enjoying all that Doyoung has to give him. This is pleasure unlike anything Kun has ever felt and when he pulls back from the sweat damp skin of Doyoung’s neck he meets those hypnotizing eyes again. Those beautiful blue green iris flecked with silver and Kun knows what Doyoung meets by seeing intention. Because he sees Doyoung, torn apart and stripped bare for him. 

Prince Doyoung is nothing more than a man who’s fallen harder than he ever imagined. In this bed, he’s just a man who’s lying with another man, a person desperate for love and finding it in someone he cannot have. Kun sees adoration in his eyes and watches them fill with tears again, emotions rising to the top. 

“Don’t let go of me,” Doyoung mutters and Kun presses soft lips to Doyoung’s. Saltwater spills from those sea green eyes and Kun tastes it on his tongue. 

“I won’t let go, darling,” Kun promises into the plush of his mouth. “Not until morning.” 

When Doyoung comes it feels as though he is shaking apart in Kun’s hands. His cock spurts white across their stomachs and his body clenches around Kun’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head. Kun bites bruises into his collarbones, not a care in the world for who might see it. Doyoung’s blunt nails scratch red welts down his back and Kun fucks erratically into Doyoung’s body, chasing his own orgasm until the tension breaks. 

He couldn’t pull out if he tried, Doyoung’s legs wrapping around his waist to keep him trapped, his cock pressed inside. Kun goes loose, boneless on top of Doyoung, knees shaking in exertion to keep him up. Doyoung carefully rolls them onto their sides, leg thrown over Kun’s hip to keep him close and his cock inside. 

Morning breaks over them, a soft breeze whispering through the room through the balcony and the window. The curtains billow through the room and the sun rises pink-orange in the east. Kun blinks his eyes open in a bed he doesn’t recognize, blankets of plush furs and silken fabrics tossed over his naked body. He feels sticky with dried sweat and when he runs a hand through his hair, taking account of his surroundings the fog of sleep parts to reveal the events of last night. 

Doyoung is still asleep beside him, face half pressed into the pillow, their legs tangled in the blankets. Kun settles back down into the blankets to admire him, reaching a hand out to thumb sweetly at his cheek. His long lashes flutter softly but he doesn’t rise as Kun wraps himself around him, chin on his head. 

Their time together is coming to a close but Kun holds him closer as he takes in all he has right now. His back is sore, his hips even more so and his body feels a little bit like he’s been through a very long work out. And perhaps it has, the long hours spent with Doyoung last night more than enough. But he would do it again, in a heartbeat, if the ship was not calling to them and home was not waiting for him. 

Doyoung stirs after awhile and Kun brushes a stray lock of hair from his eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, blink open and a tired smile stretches across his lips. He turns onto his back, attempting to stretch, only to freeze up, gasping softly. 

“Doyoung,” Kun says in concern but Doyoung only shakes his head, resting a hand on Kun’s chest. 

“Just sore,” he says and a flush reaches Kun’s cheeks. He tries not to think too hard on all the things he said last night, in the throes of passion, because he doesn’t know that he’ll be able to look Doyoung in the eye if he does. But the blankets move, reveal more of Doyoung, and Kun knows it doesn’t matter. Those bruises from his collarbones up to the underside of his jaw are in the shape of Kun’s mouth. 

“You’re leaving today,” Doyoung says definitively and Kun nods. Doyoung comes in close again and carefully holds Kun’s jaw in his fingertips. He presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “I could not persuade you, could I?” 

“You cannot.” 

“Then, I will give you something,” Doyoung says, pulling away. 

He slips from the bed and Kun turns his face away shyly. It is not the naked figure of the prince that causes it but the bruises that Kun left upon his body. The back of his waist, his hips, they are all bruised in the shape of Kun’s fingers just as his neck and collarbones. They are purple-pink and Kun watches them disappear from view as the prince pulls on his robe. 

He crosses the room to a shelving unit, the shelf he reaches for covered in his adornments. The jewelry all sparkles in the morning light but Kun doesn’t see what he picks up. He comes back with it hidden in his hands and Kun shifts towards the edge of the bed to meet Doyoung when he sits at the edge. When he reveals it Kun has a protest on the tip of his tongue. Doyoung doesn’t let him get it out, wrapping the necklace around him anyway. 

It is a simple necklace with a raw aquamarine and raw turquoise piece as the pendant on a chain of bronze. It sits low on Kun’s chest, resting on his sternum. It’s a beautiful piece of jewelry and Kun holds the pendant in his palm for a moment, before meeting Doyoung’s eyes. The blue of the turquoise matches Doyoung’s perfectly, and Kun wishes he could take him with him instead of this trinket, even if it’s not possible. 

“You gave me something,” Doyoung says with a smile. A blush climbs Kun’s neck. “I am simply returning the favor. And yes, Kun, I will miss you.” 

“Thank you,” Kun replies. He cups the back of Doyoung’s head, pressing a kiss to his lips. Doyoung’s lips open of their own accord underneath Kun’s and he tries to memorise the feeling of Doyoung’s mouth against his. If this is the last kiss they’ll ever share he’d like to make sure he never forgets it. 

By the time he makes it down to the ship the sun is above the horizon and the rest of the crew has brought their things to the ship already. Kun runs up, his necklace hidden under his shirt as he meets them, helping Taeyong lift his trunk to get it on the ship. Taeyong lifts a brow as Kun helps him get it aboard, putting his hands on his hips once they have it stowed away properly. 

“Where you been?” Taeyong asks, lifting a brow. 

“Saying goodbye to a friend,” Kun replies, brushing his hands off on his trousers. Taeyong snorts, clearly not believing him. He doesn’t say anything, though, walking away to get back off the ship. Kun tucks his hands in his pockets, getting down from the boat to help them get the rest of the bags aboard. 

It’s a pretty good patch job, even managed to get the booth up top redone. It’s staying afloat in the water so she’s clearly sea worthy, they just have to hope they can get her all the way home. The docks are loaded with people, the boys from town giving them provisions, a few of the women offering them trinkets of good luck. Even the general is there to see them off, kind of stark turn around from the not-so-warm welcome they were given when they arrived. 

“Renjun, are you okay?” Kun asks when Renjun nearly stumbles off the boat. He’s had a bit of a limp today and Kun reaches to keep him upright. The younger man swats him away though, straightening up. 

“I’m fine,” he insists. “Danced a little too hard at the celebration last night, I guess. I think Jisung’s also feeling it a little bit,” Renjun insists, casting a sidelong glance at the youngest member of the expedition. Kun glances but Jisung seems to be in fine condition, has been all day. Renjun walks away though, hands on his lower back, and Kun tilts his head, curious. 

He thinks his answer lies in the way Renjun and Johnny hardly spare each other a glance as they prepare the boat, seeming to talk mostly through Jisung or Hendery. Kun’s no expert but he’s seen his fair share of dancing around in his life and that bruise on the underside of Johnny’s jaw says a lot. He presses his lips together when they bump into each other on the top deck and then immediately depart, both of them with blushes creeping up their necks. 

“We ready?” Johnny asks, leaning over the edge of the boat. 

“I think that’s everything!” Kun agrees. He turns to look at the city but he can’t see much beyond the town. Further down there is a sparkling palace next to a waterfall of crystal clear waters but it feels a thousand miles away where Kun is standing on his beach. He places a hand over where he knows his necklace rests against his sternum for a moment before lifting his head again. “Let’s go!” 

“Alright then! Let’s shove off!” 

This, Kun thinks, spitting out water, is not something that he wants to keep dealing with. 

The boat, thankfully, is not far off shore and with some help from the islanders they might actually be able to get it back on the beach to repair. Again. For now, Kun is just trying to get a headcount of his crewmates as they surface above water milky blue water. He can hear the shouts of the islanders still on the dock but he waves an arm to assure them they’re all alright. 

The swim back isn’t far but he doesn’t appreciate having to walk back up the sand, wringing water out of his clothes. Hendery comes in behind him, Johnny lugging Renjun along with him despite Renjun’s complaints that he can swim on his own, Jisung and Taeyong behind them. Everyone seems fine but the Minhee is half submerged in the water half a kilometer out, having sprung a leak before they could make it very far at all. Kun’s hands fall to his hips, taking off his glasses to wipe his brow. 

“Are you all alright?” Jaehyun asks, running up to meet them. Renjun and Hendery splay themselves on the sand while Johnny walks up to meet him, as does Taeyong. Jisung slumps where the sea foams up at the edge of the tides, a pout on his face. 

“Fine,” Johnny mumbles, shaking out his hair and then lifting a hand to slick it back off his face. “Wet, again. I thought for sure she was fine, she’s been on the water for a day and a half! I don’t know what could’ve gone wrong,” he mumbles with a crease in his brow. 

“Maybe the time on the water weakened her? She might need some more reinforcing?” Taeyong suggests. She looks sad, out there in the waves with the water washing up against her sides, halfway underwater on the bow side. Johnny shakes his head, wandering up the sands. He looks put out and Kun can’t very well blame him, two weeks of repairs with the help of the islanders and the Minhee still isn’t seaworthy. 

“Are you all alright?” A voice calls out and Kun turns to see the queen herself coming down the sands. She looks concerned and Doyoung is at her side. Kun’s stomach flips something fierce upon seeing the prince again, but here he is The Prince, his highness, done up in jewels and precious metals, a silken sash across his chest. Kun tamps down the urge to meet him, can’t while they’re in front of so many of his people. So he curls into himself, crossing his arms across his chest as the royal family meets them by the water. “I saw the boat sinking,” the queen explains, “from the palace. Are you all okay?” 

“Fine,” Johnny mutters. “We’re all fine but the boat’s still out there!” Johnny complains, waving a hand towards it. 

“Oh, Jaehyun!” The queen says and Jaehyun turns. “Can you get some of your men to bring it in? I’d hate to see something happen to all their belongings after all this time.” 

“Of course, your majesty,” Jaehyun agrees. He stops to pat Johnny on the shoulder before running into town to try and round up some men to bring the ship in. 

“And the rest of you?” She asks, looking at the rest of the crew, but her eyes linger on Kun. 

“We’re fine,” Kun assures her. “A little further away from our departure than we thought but…” he trails off, looking back at the ship. “Hopefully we won’t be too much longer.” 

“Well, the guest house is still yours to stay in until you can get the ship repaired,” Doyoung says and Kun turns to look at him. His face is straight, stoic like it usually looks. Kun tries to read through it but it’s hard, Doyoung’s ability to mask his emotions clearly far better than Kun though. “Hopefully it won’t be long before you’re able to leave.” 

“I hope not,” Kun sighs. He misses the way the queen glances between them when he looks towards the ship again. Hendery is shaking his hair out while the women from town run down the beach with towels. It’s a kind offer and Kun takes one with a smile. 

Jaehyun and some of the royal guards are able to bring the ship in though it’s a little more difficult than anyone would prefer. It takes elbow grease from all of them to dislodge it from the wet sand and drag it up the beach but they manage it after about an hour of pulling. All of them have broken a sweat and when it’s far enough on the beach to assess what might’ve caused the leak Hendery goes limp, falling into the sand. Xuxi laughs at him while Jaehyun wipes his brow. 

“Do you see the problem?” Jaehyun asks. 

“I do,” Johnny admits, coming around to look at the patch job. “Come look at this Kun!” He shouts and Kun takes off his glasses to wipe the lenses, coming around to look at where they patched the ship with wood from the island. It took some time but they managed to bend it into shape for the hull, which makes the shape of the boards all the more strange when Kun gets a look at them. 

“What in God’s name?” Kun mutters, putting his glasses back on. The wood is warped strangely, it’s been pulled back from the hull on the outside, from the bow side. It peels back like paint and Kun reaches out to touch it. The wood is still sanded smooth and it’s not broken but it’s certainly bent in a strange manner. It’s an unnatural shape, most wood would break by this movement but the piece is still attached, bent back on itself. 

“Never seen that before. Most wood breaks before it reaches that point,” Johnny says, rubbing the back of his head. “Strange as all hell. But not any stranger than how we got here.” 

“Than how we…” Kun straightens as his mind works at million kilometers an hour. It all comes together in a second, the strange circumstances of their survival must’ve been caused by the royal family, the queen controls the weather around here. His head whips around toward the city, where he knows Doyoung is. This is the only logical answer he can think of, the only way the wood would bend in such a manner. It’s too unnatural to be caused by anything else and he’s seen what Doyoung can do. Warping wood would be an easy thing for him. 

“That bastard,” Kun mutters and everyone turns to look. Kun doesn’t curse and he if he does, none of them have ever heard it. Taeyong’s barely opened his mouth before Kun is off, running up the beach, taking the steps two at a time. 

“Kun!” Taeyong shouts. 

“Kun!” Jaehyun yells after him. Taeyong runs after him, followed shortly by Jaehyun and a panicked Johnny. It leaves the rest of them in the dust on the sandy beach more than a little confused. 

Kun doesn’t stop until he reaches the palace, until he’s at the foot of the stairs. He doesn’t even stop for the queen, walks past her toward where he can see Doyoung standing on the steps. The queen looks on in surprise as Kun blows past her, stopping before the prince. 

“Hey!” He shouts. Doyoung stops halfway up the steps, coming down one to look at Kun. “You think I wouldn’t figure it out! You think I couldn’t see what you did! This was your plan, wasn’t it?” He asks. Doyoung comes down the steps, an annoyed crease in his brow. Kun comes around to stand in front of him, Doyoung a few steps above. “I saw the wood, Doyoung. Did you think I just wouldn’t notice how unnatural that was?” 

“Are you accusing me of something?” Doyoung snaps and Kun scoffs as the others come to a rolling stop at the palace platform. The queen stands at her lounge but doesn’t move to interfere. 

“You wanted me to stay that badly?” He asks and Doyoung’s mouth falls open. “I told you I can’t, this isn’t my home. I’m not staying here and I don’t care what you do, I will find a way off this island.” 

“I told you I understood. That I wouldn’t interfere and I wouldn’t stop you,” Doyoung says, coming down to stand on even footing with him. “How dare you suggest that I’ve done anything to your ship. If you want to go so badly, go on!” Doyoung says, gesturing to the beach. “Find a way off my island. If you can’t stand being here so much then you are more than welcome to find a way home.” 

“And will you sabotage it again?” Kun spits, stepping closer. They are chest to chest and Jaehyun steps forward to protect Doyoung but the queen is faster, throwing an arm out to stop him. Jaehyun looks at her in surprise but there’s an inquisitive expression on her face. He steps back when he realizes the queen won’t let him near. Doyoung meets Kun’s eyes, fiery and intense. 

“I would have to have done it in the first place to do it again but I assure you, I have no interest in stopping you anymore.” 

Doyoung stomps his way up the stairs and Kun turns, walking past the small crowd amassed on the platform to head back down to the beach. The queen lowers her arm, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches Kun go. 

“Your majesty-” Jaehyun begins.

“This is not a matter for us to become involved in, Jaehyun,” she tells him. “At least, not you. This is a much more delicate matter, I feel.” 

Johnny finds Kun by the water late that evening, sitting on the dock. He approaches hesitantly, sitting down beside their expedition director. If he notes that it’s Johnny who’s beside him he doesn’t say anything, the two of them sitting in companionable silence as the water laps against the legs of the dock, the shore around them. The sun sets slowly on them, the golden hour Johnny thinks it’s called and he sighs softly. 

“Quite the scene you caused back there,” Johnny finally breaks it and Kun shakes his head. “You know I’m pretty sure Jaehyun was gearin’ up to kick your ass when you got in the prince’s business like that, and if it wasn’t for the queen he probably would’ve.” Kun doesn’t respond, eyes on the water. “What was all that about? Because you seemed pretty sure of yourself.” 

“The ship, Johnny,” he says, lifting his head to look Johnny in the eyes. Johnny tilts his head slightly like he doesn’t understand. Kun sighs deeply, like he’s put upon by Johnny’s lack of understanding. “You said it yourself, wood doesn’t bend like that. It breaks. And Doyoung… he’s capable of so much more than you think,” Kun says, staring out into the sea intently. “I know it was him. Who else could’ve done it?” 

“That’s a little bit of a jump,” Johnny says softly and Kun’s head whips around to look at him. Johnny rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just mean… you can’t prove it. And I said it’s not any stranger than how we got here, maybe it’s just coincidence.” 

“You don’t believe that,” Kun says, with a laugh of disbelief. Johnny shrugs a shoulder in response but Kun shakes his head, looking out into the water once more. “Coincidence that Doyoung has these powers, these impossible powers that can bend anything to his will, and our ship just happens to end up like that. Not likely.” 

“Look, Kun,” Johnny says. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on between you and this prince, but I’m gonna guess that whatever’s goin’ on between you two is a little deeper than friendship. Am I wrong?” Kun doesn’t respond but he swallows, fingers fidgeting in his lap. “Yeah, I figured. And I’m not in any position to tell you what you’re feelin’ but maybe makin’ Doyoung out to be the bad guy is a lot easier than takin’ account of how you feel about ‘im.” 

“You’re implying a lot here, Johnny,” Kun says, voice soft. 

“I know,” Johnny admits. “I know I am. But I get it, where you are. I been there before. And pretendin’ that all these feelings ain’t feel or that they are but makin’ up excuses as to why you can’t feel them, I get that too. But it’s not worth it, Kun. It just ain’t.” 

“What would you know about it?” Kun asks and it comes out sharper than he means. Johnny doesn’t react much, though, just leans back on the dock, supporting himself with his hands, arms stretched behind him. 

“I’ve had my fair share of heartaches. And it’s not just been skirts and heels for me.” Kun looks at him but Johnny only shrugs a casual shoulder. “I’m not gonna sit here and pretend that you don’t see it, I know you do. But Renjun ain’t the first man I’ve laid with.” Kun looks away, a blush climbing up his neck. “That flush you got, that’s shame, Kun. I know it well. But pretendin’ to be somethin’ you ain’t isn’t worth it. I’m never gonna be able to stand in front of people and openly declare my adoration for a man I’m in love with but repressin’ every single emotion I have isn’t gonna get me nowhere. You care about Doyoung, and that’s okay. But you gotta admit that to yourself.” 

“I have.” 

Johnny sits up and rests a hand on his shoulder. Kun looks back at him and sees intention on Johnny’s eyes. He holds eye contact with Kun, pointed and sharp like he knows better. And maybe he does. 

“Lyin’ with a man isn’t the same as knowin’ how you feel about him. And whether you wanna believe it or not, you’ve got feelings for this prince, Kun. You just gotta stop lying about it. And I don’t mean to me.” 

“I don’t know him,” Kun says, voice soft. “How can I feel this way about someone I don’t know? Maybe Taeyong is right, and I shouldn’t trust him.” 

“You’re never gonna know that if you keep running.” 

There is something about his talk with Johnny that makes him feel thoroughly chastised, but for what he doesn’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that he can’t seem to get his head together when he might be the one who’s been pulling strings just as much as Doyoung has. They’ve been playing with each other, the other’s intentions, the other’s interest but neither of them can seem to say it. 

Kun envies Johnny and he realizes this that evening when, after everyone has gone back to the house and Kun is left lingering around the dock, he catches Renjun and Johnny by the boat. They seem to be having a really intense conversation and Kun tries not to eavesdrop but it’s hard when he thinks about what Johnny said. About himself and Renjun. And something ugly bubbles in the pit of his stomach when he sees Johnny pull Renjun in and press a pretty kiss to his lips like it’s easy. 

He’d like to label it as disgust but it’s just not true. It’s jealousy. Not for either of them, he doesn’t view his crew members like that, but for how Johnny doesn’t shy away from who he is. Renjun still flushes high in his cheeks, turning his face away but Johnny holds fast to his chin, turning his face back to his. Renjun goes soft and loose in his arms when Johnny wraps it around his middle and presses another soft round of kisses to his lips. 

Kun wishes it was that easy.

The problems with the boat are, for all intents and purposes, small and Johnny supposes it will be fixed in only a few days time. Kun is thankful but also uncertain after the conversation he’s had with Johnny. He imagines Doyoung doesn’t want much to do with him anyway so he tries not to think too hard on it. Spends the time he’s not helping Johnny walking along the beach, generally avoiding conversation with anyone. 

Taeyong seems to know already what has been going on between himself and Doyoung and he’d prefer to not listen to Taeyong ‘I told you so’ and Jaehyun eyes him every time he comes around. It feels like a severe backpedal in comparison to the tentative friendship he’d manage to create with the general but he supposes he deserves it. He was warned when he came here and Johnny is correct that he practically owes his life to the queen considering the way he had gone after and spoken to Doyoung. 

The afternoon sun is high the second day after their failed attempt at departure and Kun finds himself on the dock on the opposite side of the island again, the one shrouded in plantlife where Doyoung sat astride his lap and tries to convince him to stay. Things are so different now and he curls his fingers over the edge of the dock, looking out into the great blue yonder more confused than anything. 

“Hiding out here?” 

Kun startles, whipping around to see none other than the queen walking towards him. She’s dressed just the same as every other time Kun has seen her, a midriff baring top and tight, short skirt under a silken robe. On her feet are sandals tied up her calves and she steps up to the dock. She loiters around the end of it, hands clasping in front of her. 

“Would you mind taking a walk with me, Kun?” She offers and Kun climbs to his feet. She waves in the direction of the beach away from the city and Kun falls into step with her as they descend the grassy parts that fringe the jungle onto the rocky beach.

Kun has never really had the time to observe the queen. She’s a beautiful woman and Kun noted much when he first saw her but up close he can see the little things. The freckles that dot her cheeks, the thin streaks of silver that thread her hair near the roots. She is still young and youthful looking and today her long, dark hair is free other than two thin braids by her temples that are tied behind her head. But she is clearly Doyoung’s mother and no one is immune to age. He can see all the similarities between the queen and her son, the shape of their lips, the straightness of their noses, the shape of their jaw, the length of their neck. They are so clearly related and Kun can see all the things the queen has gifted her son in terms of beauty. 

“May I ask what all that shouting in the palace was about?” She asks and Kun flushes darkly. “I figured some things out but I would like to hear it from you.” 

“I- I may be wrong but I truly think it was Doyoung, uhm, his highness, that caused the problems with the ship. The wood, just bent so unnaturally, and we- he was having a hard time, with my leaving. I really think that he had something to do with it,” Kun admits. The queen hums softly but doesn’t reply for a long moment. 

“You know, my family was given great power by the Goddess Kelia. Mine, not my husband. I am the true heir to the crown and Doyoung will come after me. It runs in our veins, the divinity that we were gifted,” she explains and Kun nods. “But even so, we are not gods. We cannot do all, change all. To change things, we must see them. We cannot just wish things into existence, they must be within reach.” 

“Do you mean that… literally, your majesty?” 

“Please, Kun, your majesty is so formal,” she says, turning to give him a smile. It suits her and her kind eyes. “You may call me Sojung if it pleases you.” Kun offers her a nervous smile. “And yes, I do. Things beyond our sight cannot be changed by our powers, we must see them in front of us. You may believe whatever you choose but my son was with me when your ship went down. I do not think he had anything to do with it.” 

“If he didn’t, then what did? It wasn’t natural, what happened to us,” Kun says and Sojung hums once more, tilting her head to the side. “I feel as though so many things have happened to us since we got here and I am no closer to understanding them. You and Doyoung, your powers are unmatched, yes, but if not you… what is it?” 

“Kun,” she begins gently. “What drew you here?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“To the island?” She asks with a smile. “What drew you here? What made you want to seek us out? So many people have gone missing but no one who comes here has ever been as curious as you. No one has ever come with so much kindness and respect in their heart as you have.” Sojung speaks gently as she says it, as though to prove a point. “You are different than most.” 

“I guess…” Kun trails off. “I guess I just wondered about it. The fantasticalness of it, the mythical nature of this island. It’s a fairy tale for children, a hidden paradise. No one has seen it but people talk about it. It’s not real to them but I always felt like… it was. Somewhere within me I always knew it was. That it exists.” When he meets her eyes he sees the gentlest smile he’s ever witnessed. “Is that strange?” 

“Have you ever considered that this place calls to you?” Kun’s eyes widen and then fall. “Maybe it seems fantastical to you but all the things that have happened to you, Kun. To your crew. The miraculous nature of your survival, your health and well being.” 

“That wasn’t you?” Kun asks, suddenly. Sojung shakes her head. 

“I saw a ship but I knew not who was on it. The storm, it began around me, but I was not the one who saved you, who spared your life from the watery depths. It was something else, perhaps something much bigger than the both of us,” she suggests. When she stops Kun stops with her and meets her eyes as she takes his hands in hers. “Kun, should you want to go home I will do all I can in my power to send you there but this could be well beyond me. Perhaps your home is meant to be here.” 

“It’s not,” Kun insists. “I have a life back home, Sojung. I have friends and a job and-” 

“And a family?” She asks gently. Kun’s eyes avert. “Someone you love? Someone to come home to every day, who adores you?” 

Ten comes to mind but Ten is not Kun’s lover, he never will be. They gravitate to each other for their shared persuasions but it’s not the same. Kun wishes to return to his friends, Ten and Sicheng and Dejun but he has no family. He’s been an orphan all his life, navigating life on his own, an outsider, a strange kid. He always knew himself to be different but nothing like this. And home is still home, something he’s always known, a place to go back to. 

But maybe, home could be somewhere else. 

“Kun,” she says gently and Kun meets the crystal clear cerulean of her eyes. “As I said, I will do everything I can to send you home if that is what you desire but think hard about it. This place, this island, you may stay as long as you wish, I offer that to you. I see something in you, something beautiful that is so much more than a simple doctor, a simple man. If you choose to leave, to look for another life’s work, I will understand but surely you know nothing else will be like this.” 

Kun knows this. Has known this ever since the discovery of this island, that it’s a real, tangible place with refreshing wildlife and flora and people. The culture is rich and every moment on it is a learning experience. He’s been taught so much in such a short time and even as he thanks Sojung with all he has it feels empty, like it’s not enough. 

When they walk back to return to the city the skies open above them and water pitter patters on the palms, dripping across the land and wetting the sand. Kun looks up into the skies, water droplets landing on the lenses of his glasses and then turns to Sojung, who lifts a hand to catch the raindrops in her palm, a crease in her brow. She closes her hand and looks at Kun, the rain beginning to pick up around them, bigger, heavier drops of water. 

“I’m not doing this,” she says softly, as though reading the question that must be written on Kun’s face. 

By the time they get into the city the rain is coming down in buckets, the river gushing over the edges of it and flooding the walkways. People are running into their homes and Kun and Sojung run for the palace, up the steps and under the cover of the balcony on the platform. Sojung looks out in surprise, water dripping and wet hair sticking to her face. She seems just as baffled by the storm as Kun, who’s pretty well soaked by the sudden rainstorm, glasses spotted with droplets. 

“Your majesty!” A servant calls, running down the steps. Sojung and Kun both turn, the servant frowning as she gets closer. “Oh, your royal majesty, we thought you might’ve come back with his highness.” 

“He’s not here?” She asks, turning around entirely to face them. Kun’s eyes dart between Sojung’s face the concerned look upon the servants. 

“He’s been missing all afternoon,” the servant says. “He said he was going out for some air but he’s not returned yet. We thought when we heard two sets of footsteps you might have come back together,” her eyes dart briefly to Kun and then back to the queen, “but I see now that that’s not the case. We haven’t any idea where he is.” 

A strong wind blows through the entrance and Sojung lifts a hand against it, Kun wincing at the strength of it. The storm is unrelenting and all the buildings seem to have closed the wooden shutters of their homes to block it out. It’s a terrible storm, might go on for awhile and the rain only seems to be getting heavier. Where is the prince if not in the palace. 

“Oh goodness,” Sojung sighs. “He’s out in this weather,” she says, voice broken in concern. “Doyoung, where have you gone?” 

“You can’t stop it?” Kun asks and she turns to him, shaking her head. 

“It is not mine. I cannot control things that do not belong to me. This storm is born of something that I had no hand in, it will rage as long as it chooses and I can do nothing but let it happen.” She turns to the servant. “Find General Jung and have him send a search party for the prince. I know the weather is horrid but he could be in danger if he’s out there for too long. They have to find him.”

“All your men, in this weather?” Kun asks. Sojung looks at him in surprise. “No. I’ll go.” 

“You’ll catch your death in this!” 

“I think I know where he is.” 

Kun can barely see anything by the time he reaches it, the rain is coming down in such thick sheets. It’s coming down like needle pinpricks against his skin, suddenly so cold he can barely breathe despite the warm climate the island is located in. He’s covered in mud and scratched from the foliage and tripping his way up the cliff. Even so, he persists and when he reaches the summit of the cliff face he’s rewarded by the view of a figure huddled under a thin robe under one of the only trees up here. 

Kun runs forward despite the dangers of doing so in the slick mud and falls to his knees next to the the huddled figure. The silk robe is soaked through and so is the figure beneath, a pair of green blue eyes meeting Kun’s, wide and scared, plush lips turned purple by the cold. Kun gathers him in his arms and Doyoung clings to his shoulders, trembling like the leaves of the tree he attempts to hide beneath. He’s cold to the touch and Kun carefully helps him to his feet. 

“We have to go back!” Kun yells, attempting to be heard over the sound of the rain. Doyoung nods and Kun takes his hand in his own and leads the shivering royal back down the steep decline of the cliff face, easing him through the slippery mud and over the broken ground. 

The jungle is treacherous during the day and in decent weather and the prince is barely able to stand on his own. Kun does the only thing he can think of given the circumstances and lifts the prince into his arms, Doyoung clinging his shoulders. He can barely see but getting Doyoung home is more important than his own health, can feel the nettle stinging his legs through the paperthin plaster of his trousers, the scratch of the brush and branches on his arms. He turns his head to look at Doyoung, his face hidden in Kun’s neck, his rope draped over his shaking form and none of it matters. 

When they finally break free of the jungle and across the river to the palace, Kun lowers the prince to the chaise lounge on the main platform of the castle. The servants pull the curtains to offer them some cover from the rain and Kun steps back as Sojung comes to her son, getting down to her knees to check on him. 

“Are you hurt?” Doyoung shakes his head but he’s still trembling. “Oh goodness, you’re shivering.” She turns to the servants. “Set out dry clothing in his room, for him and the doctor, and start a fire up there. Bring us some towels as well, they’re soaked through.” The servants scurry off while Kun wrings out his clothing, attempting to wipe his glasses clean. It’s a wasted effort as he still can’t see through them. The queen turns to him, relief on her face. “Thank you, Kun. Thank you so much, you have no idea how thankful I am.” 

“He was right where I thought he might be,” Kun says and Doyoung turns to look at him, eyes unreadable though he’s shivering, teeth chattering. 

“I’m sure Doyoung’s clothing might fit you, and we can have someone look at those cuts.” Kun crosses his arms self consciously upon his scratches being mentioned. “In the meantime you should both get dry and warm.” 

Doyoung leads the way to his room and Kun trails behind until they get inside. The servants bow to the both of them, a strange thing for them to do, Kun considers, and closes the doors behind him. On the end of the bed are clothes and towels, one of which Doyoung takes, shucking off his wet clothes. 

Kun averts his eyes politely as Doyoung’s clothing hits the floor and he wraps himself in the towel, folding himself into his bed. The fire set into the wall is roaring, crackling, and Kun approaches the bed carefully to pick up the other towel. The tension in the room is thick and he turns slightly as he disrobes, towards the fire to try and get some feeling back in his cold limbs. 

Doyoung’s clothing fits him fine, if a little tight in the hips and waist. It will do and Kun lays the rest of his clothing out in front of the fire. When he turns to view Doyoung he finds the prince facing away from him but there are still fine tremors running through him despite being wrapped up in all his fine blankets. Kun goes to his bedside carefully, sitting upon the edge of it. 

“You’re cold,” Kun says and he sees the way Doyoung’s shoulders go tense. “Doyoung, please move to the fire, you could get sick.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I will carry you to the fire. Do not make me do that, I have carried you already today.” 

Doyoung sighs softly and turns over in bed. His hair is matted to his forehead, still wet, and Kun carefully brushes it away. Doyoung’s eyes avert shyly but he does as Kun asked, pushing back the blankets to get back out of the bed. Kun takes his hands to guide him there and when he is before the fire Kun goes back to get his blankets, tossing them around the prince’s shoulders. Doyoung hugs them close, curling up on the plush rug as Kun tightens the blankets around him. 

“Are you warmer?” He asks. His skin is gaining color again and his lips are turning pink rather than the strange purple-ish shade they were previously. Doyoung nods hesitantly, fingers clutching the blankets. 

His wrists, ankles, and fingers are still covered in jewelry. Kun reaches for them, Doyoung letting him take his hand in his. His lips part but he doesn’t stop Kun as he pulls the pieces of jewelry off, setting them aside in a neat pile on the floor. One his fingers are free, he begins on his wrists and carefully parts the blanket to pull off any that are higher on his arms. He begins the same process on his other hand when he is done, the small pile of jewlery growing with every piece. 

“You know,” Kun says softly, “jewelry can cut off the circulation of blood in your system, especially in cold weather. It can sometimes lead to numbness and eventually deadening of the tissue. I think it would be a shame for the prince to lose his fingers because of some rings, don’t you?” He asks, rubbing his fingers over Doyoung’s until the color returns to them. He then moves up his arm, same as the other. When he’s done, he holds Doyoung’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Especially when his hands are so lovely,” Kun mutters, stroking his thumb over the back of one. 

“One moment you are accusing me of sabotage and the next you call me lovely,” Doyoung says, voice barely louder than a whisper. “Which one do you mean, Kun?” 

Kun lifts his head but continues to rub circles into the back of Doyoung’s hand. The moment stretches out for a long time, silence so thick it is broken only by the sound of the storm still raging outside. The shutters knock against the frame of the windows, the curtains rustle at the balcony but they don’t speak. 

“I owe you an apology,” Kun admits. “Maybe… I jumped to conclusions. I was wrong, your mother set me straight about that. And I shouldn’t have reacted in such a manner. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“Well,” Doyoung sighs. “Thank you for saying it.” Kun nods once. “Now apologize to me properly.” 

Kun lifts his head and Doyoung looks at him from under his lashes. That familiar tug in his stomach is back, the one he’s spent so long ignoring, repressing, hoping it would go away but persists anyway. But this time he doesn’t wish it away, he leans into it. He chases the feeling of desire, of adoration and he leans forward, lifting his hands to cup Doyoung’s cheeks, pressing their lips together. 

Doyoung’s hands leave the blanket to rest on Kun’s neck. Doyoung’s fingers are cold still, as are his lips, but they warm quickly underneath Kun’s own. He pushes forward and Doyoung falls back again, head cushioned on his blankets. Kun opens his mouth against Doyoung’s and Doyoung follows as Kun straddles him. When he pulls back he admires the way the flickering firelight warms Doyoung’s features, makes shadows dance along the height of his cheekbones, the dips of his collarbones. His eyes glow otherworldly, those stunning turquoise eyes that have taken Kun by surprise from the very moment they met. 

“I’m sorry,” Kun whispers, dipping down to capture his lips again. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, pressing featherlight kisses to Doyoung’s lips. “I’m so sorry,” he continues, his kisses diverting to the cut of Doyoung’s jaw. There are still bruises here, though they’re lighter now, mottled yellow, but still there all the same. He kisses them but bites beside them, watching the pale of Doyoung’s skin bloom purple-red, listening to Doyoung turn breathless. 

“I forgive you,” Doyoung says, arching up below him, pressing their bare chests together. Doyoung is in the nude and Kun wears nothing other than trousers, cool, damp skin against warm and dry and Kun slides careful hands up the waist of his lover. Brings the memory of Doyoung just a few days ago to the front of his mind's eye, the way he looked spread out below Kun, all breathy moans and soft pleas. 

“Doyoung,” Kun whispers, pulling away from Doyoung’s neck. He looks up at him, eyes already hazy with pleasure. “Do you want me to stay?” 

“Of course I do,” Doyoung answers immediately. “Of course I want you to stay. I’ve never met anyone like you before,” Doyoung says, lifting a hand to brush Kun’s damp hair away from his face. “Kun, you make me want to chase you down, call you mine.” His fingers brush carefully down the curve of his face. “But I know that I can’t make you stay. And I understand if you want to go back to your home. Please don’t let me decide this for you.” 

“What if I want you to,” Kun admits and Doyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. “What if I want you to choose for me? If I stay, would you still want me? If I remain here, will you still have me? Would you figure this out with me, whatever this is between the two of us?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung agrees. “Of course. Are you- are you considering it?” 

“I am.” 

“If she busts again I’m out of ideas,” Johnny says, standing on top the Minhee. She’s in the water once more after getting her underside redone, again. It was an easy fix so their time back on the island has been short. The freak storm has long since cleared up and while the weather is clear they’re hopeful to get back on the ocean. Their bags are all lined up on the docks to be taken onto the boat. 

“Kun,” Taeyong says and Kun looks at him with a little smile on his face. “Where are your things? I only see your trunk.” 

“That’s all you’ll be taking back with you,” Kun says and Taeyong’s eyes widen. “It doesn’t belong to me, so make sure the historical institute gets all their things back, won’t you? There’s a lot of money in the trunk.” 

“You say that like you’re not coming back,” Jisung says, leaning over the railing of the ship. Kun lifts his chin to meet his eyes and sees Johnny standing behind him, a soft if sad smile on his lips. 

“I won’t be, Jisung,” he tells him. Jisung’s frown deepens and Hendery and Renjun turn from where they’re wrestling with their own bags. “I’m afraid this is it for me. This place, I think there’s something about it that I’m meant to see through and… I can’t do that if I go home. So, you’ll be going it without me and I’ll remain here, with the others.” 

“There’s no going back,” Hendery says gently and Kun nods. “We’re the only way out of here. You can’t change your mind about this, Kun.” Kun nods again, lifting his notebook to look it over. 

“I know,” he says. When he lowers it he meets Hendery’s eye. “I know that. So tell everyone the truth. I was lost at sea, with no hope of recovery.” 

“Everyone’s going to think you’re dead,” Renjun points out. Kun nods. 

“That’s the idea. No one will ever look for me and you’re meant to make sure everyone believes it.” Tears well up in Taeyong’s eyes and Kun turns to him, pulling into a hug. “Now, there’s no need for that,” he tells him but Taeyong sniffles into his neck anyway, Kun’s free hand rubbing up and down his back. “I’ll be fine. You know as well as I do that this place is a good one, they’ll take care of me. Don’t any of you ever worry about me, okay?” 

“It’s gonna be a rough trip without you, Doc,” Hendery says, wiping the back of his hand over his own eyes. Kun lets go of Taeyong to view him and finds all of them fighting back tears, even Johnny turned away but Kun can see him bring his hand to his face. Kun finds tears brimming at his own eyes and laughs a wet laugh, sniffling a bit. 

“Goodness, boys, there’s no need for this,” Kun says. “But Taeyong, you need to do me a favor, okay?” He asks, throat clogging up. Taeyong turns to him despite the way tears drip from his eyes, nodding decisively. Kun offers him the notebook in his hand. “I need you to make sure this gets to my friend Ten, okay? He’s my roommate and my best friend.” A tear slips from Kun’s eye and he hastily rubs it away. “I have written him a letter in the back of this notebook and it’s very important he gets it. He’s the only one I want to know about this place, okay?” 

“The institute will think you died on a failed expedition,” Taeyong says, wiping at his nose. “You know that, right?” 

“I do,” Kun admits. “But somehow, I think the island knows this and wants this place to always be a secret. And I’m okay with that,” he says with a shrug. “But Ten has to know I’m alive, that I’m okay and I’m happy. Can you make sure he knows that?” Kun asks, more tears escaping. 

“I will,” Taeyong promises. “I promise, I will.” 

The ensuing goodbyes are hard on all of them and there’s not a dry eye on the docks as they all say farewell to their expedition director. Kun lingers the longest with Renjun and Johnny, however. 

“Can you do something for me, Renjun?” And Renjun nods, eyes glistening. “When you get home, don’t let that captain run away, okay?” Renjun’s eyes widen. “I know how things seem on this island and maybe it’ll be different back home but don’t let that captain get away from you unless he has a good reason, alright? Promise me?” 

“I promise,” Renjun says. “Though, to be honest, I had no intentions of leaving him behind in the first place.” 

“Good.” 

When he hugs Johnny he feels as though he’s getting the life squeezed out of him. It’s a good feeling and in reality, Kun doesn’t know how he was supposed to say goodbye to them back home either. Nothing about this trip has gone any way Kun imagined. 

“Johnny,” Kun says and Johnny meets his gaze. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Johnny says. “I didn’t do anything other than give you the push you needed. This is yours, Kun. I think we both know that you wouldn’t have been happy just going home and pretending this wasn’t real. And even if you did do that, there’s not a person on the planet that would’ve affected you like this prince has.” Kun nods, sad smile in place. “But it’s gonna be so fuckin’ hard going home without you.” 

“Hey, you gotta do me a favor when you get home though, okay?” Johnny tilts his head with a smirk. “You treat Renjun right, alright? Don’t let him get away and make sure he knows how much you care about him. You didn’t spend three weeks on this island with him to let him think it all means nothing, okay? Take care of that boy, alright?” 

“I will,” Johnny assures him. “I promise.” 

At the end of it all, Kun stands on the dock with the other islanders as the Minhee shoves off. The currents take her away and Kun watches, waving to his crew, his crew waving back as she gets farther and farther from the island. She makes it half kilometer she stopped at before and then ever farther, further still until she’s nothing but a dot on the horizon and then nothing more. A part of Kun feels like he’s left part of himself within that crew and the tears fall without permission as he wraps his arms around himself, hoping they get home safe. 

“Is it even?!” Sungchan shouts from the left side, tugging hard on the rope that keeps the banner suspended above the altar. Kun steps back a little further to gauge the height of both sides. 

“Xuxi, a little higher!” 

“Gods above, Kun!” He yells, taking another step back. “Please tell me that’s high enough. My arms hurt!” 

“You’re good,” Kun laughs. The two boys sigh in relief as they’re finally able to nail down the ropes keeping the banner aloft. It billows a little bit in the sea breeze and Kun places his hands on his hips as he takes in the words upon it. Some of it is still a little bit clunky for him to understand but he learned a lot in the past year. 

The Kun that stands in the city square this afternoon is not the Kun that watched his friends and crew mates leave on that ship. He wears the same garb as the rest of the town and a regal sash like those of the royal family. His hair is longer now and his glasses are a little chipped around the edges. But the big changes are the build in muscle mass from helping around the town and the tattoos that span the back of his shoulders and crawl up the back of his neck. He was taught they meant knowledge and the weight of the world. He tells the islanders tales of the world beyond their own but nothing compares to this island that he now calls his own. 

There are a handful of jewels that adorn him now, gifts from the merchants, the city folk, and even the Sojung and Doyoung themselves. Kun doesn’t wear much but the turquoise and bronze beads upon his wrists clink and the cuff upon his left bicep glints in the sunlight. The only necklace he wears, however, is the bronze chain that features a pendant of raw aquamarine and raw turquoise gifted to him by the prince himself. 

“Looks good,” Jaehyun says, walking up to him, Kun turning his head to view the general. “Could be a little higher on the right side.” 

“Don’t say that!” Sungchan shouts from the treeline. Jaehyun snorts to himself, Kun bumping his shoulder into the general’s. 

“You know though,” Jaehyun says conversationally and Kun lifts a brow. “No one’s seen the prince in days. His highness has been missing for quite some time. I imagine you know where he is but no one’s been able to track him down. And his coronation is tomorrow.” 

“Just like him, trying to hide from things,” Kun mutters. “I’ll be sure he shows up for his coronation tomorrow. There will be no king without him there.” 

“I’m sure you will, Doctor,” Jaehyun replies with a grin, dimples digging into his cheeks. Kun heaves a great sigh before walking through the city, under the great banner that announces the coronation of a new king. He takes the steps to the palace two by two, reaching the platform in no time. 

“Good afternoon, dear,” the queen greets him and Kun goes to her. Sojung takes his hands in hers and kisses his cheek, Kun kissing hers as well. She holds tightly to his hands, watching his face as it looks past her to the stairs behind them. She knows that face well, has become accustomed to the look of impatience that crosses Kun’s features when he cannot find his lover. “Do you look for the prince, dear?” 

“I do, your majesty,” Kun replies. She swats at him for the title but Kun still has not shaken it. He just doesn’t feel comfortable referring to her as anything else, especially in front of others, and there are so many servants around. Perhaps it will always be this way but the way the queen looks at him it feels as though she often thinks a new title will take such a formal one. 

Kun chooses not to think too hard about it. 

“Well, I believe he’s in his room, shirking responsibilities,” she mumbles, rolling her eyes. If there is anything she and Kun both agree on it’s being frustrated by the prince. He’s a kind, humble soul but he’s also a pain in the ass when he doesn’t want to do something. And this something seems to be showing his face the closer it gets to his coronation. 

“I’ll bring him out,” Kun promises her. 

“I’m sure you will, dear,” she replies, holding onto his hand until he gets too far away. She leans back in her lounge, fingers pressed to her lips as Kun heads up the stairs in search of his wayward lover. 

The room on the top most floor of the palace is all the same and a room Kun has become familiar with, spending many a night in. He lets himself into the room, the great door opening easily and when he looks across the room he sees Doyoung lying in bed, eyes out the window. There are a few servants around, tidying up or killing the fire but Kun crosses the room quickly to get to him. 

“You may leave us,” he tells the servants kindly and they all bow their heads before leaving the room. The door closes softly behind them but Doyoung doesn’t move. His brilliant eyes continue to look out the window even as Kun comes closer, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He reaches out, lifting Doyoung’s hand from where it rests on his stomach and presses a kiss to the back of it. Doyoung still doesn’t move but a smile threatens the corner of his lips. It’s enough encouragement for Kun to keep going, up his hand, his wrist, turning it over to press his lips to where he knows Doyoung’s pulse flutters. He kisses further still, the inside of his arm, the crease of his elbow, around the outside of his bicep as he crawls into the bed behind him. His kisses pepper Doyoung’s broad shoulder, their clasped hands resting on Doyoung’s stomach as Kun wraps his arm around his middle. 

Kun’s lips press kisses to his neck and Doyoung tips his head to give him more room, a soft moan humming past his lips. Kun’s fingers unlace from Doyoung’s and creep down his stomach, pressing low at the waistband of his trousers. Doyoung’s hand rests on top of his as though to stop him but Kun continues to kiss him until Doyoung finally turns his head to meet his eyes. Long, delicate fingers touch Kun’s cheek and those plush lips meet his in a long, slow kiss. 

“You are hiding up here,” Kun finally says, words murmured into the curve of Doyoung’s lips. 

“And if I am?” 

“Doyoung, you cannot hide from this forever.” Doyoung heaves a great sigh and untangles himself from Kun’s arms, throwing himself back into the bed, cushioned by his pillows. Kun moves to sit in front of him, threading their fingers together again. “Doyoung,” Kun says in gentle warning. 

“That is ‘your highness,’ to you,” Doyoung quips. Kun shakes his head with a disbelieving smile. 

“You are a child.” 

“Then you say it yourself, I’m not ready to be king,” Doyoung brushes off, eyes turning to the window again. Kun’s gaze softens as he realizes what this is about. 

“You are,” Kun assures him. “You are ready to take the crown from your mother. I know that, your mother knows that, your people-” 

“And if I disappoint them?” Doyoung asks, finally meeting Kun’s gaze. Those sea green eyes always have a way of stopping Kun in his tracks. “Kun, what if I cannot lead them? What if my mother is wrong and I am not ready for this? I may carry the divine powers of Kelia but… can deities be wrong about things? What if I am not enough?” 

“You are,” Kun assures him, leaning over him. He props himself up on an elbow lying over his lover. Doyoung’s eyes meet his and Kun thinks he is, perhaps, the only person that sees the intention in Doyoung. 

Doyoung sees all, knows all, can control all. He has divine power flowing through his veins, gifted by the Goddess Kelia and passed down to him from his mother, her Royal Majesty, Queen Sojung. But no one can look into his eyes and see intention, see the very soul of him like Kun can. It is something Kun has realized. This island calls to him, tells him he is home but there is no place that is more home than the cradle of Doyoung’s arms. He was meant to find this man because there is something within him that only Kun can see. 

“You are meant for this crown,” Kun assures him. “You are kind and humble but also strong and smart. Everything you have you have learned and gained to be able to rule your people and you will,” Kun says. Doyoung’s eyes sparkle beautifully and Kun cannot help himself, leaning down to press a fluttering kiss to his cheek. “You will be a great king, but you must believe in yourself. Your fears will mean nothing once you discover all that you truly are.” 

“You think these things about me?” Doyoung asks, voice soft. Kun’s lips move to his lips and he watches Doyoung’s eyes flutter closed. 

“I know them,” Kun insists. 

Doyoung’s fingers wrap the side of Kun’s neck, bringing him in to press their lips together. Kun kisses him sweet and slow, savoring the touch of his prince’s lips to his own. It is something he has felt a thousand times before but every single one is sweeter than the last. Holds more emotion, more adoration and, dare he think it, more love than before. 

Despite the press of time, Kun lets Doyoung indulge in him, curling around his prince as their lips meet again and again for minutes, possibly hours. The sun shines warmly through the window until it begins to slant through them golden. All the time in between is spent together, relearning the curves of each other’s bodies, the taste of one another’s lips. Kun thinks these are the most precious moments, when the outside world does not interfere and he is able to enjoy all that Doyoung is in secret. And in return, Doyoung enjoys him, brings forth all the pleasure Kun has not known until Doyoung coaxes it out of him, teaches him all there is to feel and so much more. 

When they find themselves catching their breath, Doyoung’s head upon Kun’s chest, that is when Doyoung speaks. 

“Kun,” he begins, voice soft. Kun hums, running his fingers through the prince’s hair. “May I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” 

“Do you see a future with me?” His voice is so soft it is barely a whisper but Kun hears it all the same. When he looks down at his lover, Doyoung’s eyes are on Kun’s hand, where he traces the veins that run through it. “A silly question, I know, considering all that you have given up but… I want to be sure, before I ask anything else.” 

“Doyoung,” Kun says and Doyoung hesitantly lifts his eyes to Kun’s. “I do. I have for a long time now. And I would do everything I’ve done again if it means sharing this sharing a future with you.” 

“Then I supposed I have nothing to lose,” he replies. Kun lifts a brow and Doyoung carefully rises, slipping from the blankets. 

Kun turns over to see him cross the room. So many sunrises and sunsets, lunar cycles and changes of the seasons before he saw Doyoung do this same thing but this time he doesn’t avert his eyes. He drinks in the figure of his lover, all of his golden, naked skin and watches him until he comes back to him. And when he does he carries something in his hands. He sits upon the edge of the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets once more before presenting his gift to Kun. 

In his hand are earrings, bronze chain dangle earrings with spheres of black veined turquoise at the bottom.

“I do not know what the customs are where you are from but here, when we ask for marriage, we gift earrings,” Doyoung explains and Kun’s eyes lift to look at Doyoung’s face. “One is for you and the other is for me. It’s symbolic of our union that we both wear one.” 

“I… do not have an ear piercing, my love,” Kun says and Doyoung shrugs a shoulder. 

“That is easily fixed,” he points out and Kun breathes a laugh as he runs the pad of his thumb over them. 

“They’re beautiful,” Kun says. “Though,” he begins and Doyoung looks at him in surprise. “Why would I settle for a prince when I can have a king?” He jokes and Doyoung’s lips split into the most stunning, disbelieving smile. Kun leans forward as he chuckles, pressing his lips to his betrothed’s. 

“Tomorrow, you shall have a king,” Doyoung promises into his lips. “Tomorrow and every day after. And I hope that one day, I shall also have one.” 

“And you will,” Kun tells him. “Of course I will marry you, Prince Doyoung.” 

_Dear Ten,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. And I apologize that I was not the one who was able to give it to you. I imagine you are quite cross with me and I understand. If you never forgive me, it will be the least I deserve as you made me promise to come back. I’m sorry I was not able to keep it._

_Within this notebook you will find information beyond your wildest dreams. Ten, I found it. I found the mythic island I have always searched for. It is named the Isle of Kelia, after the Goddess they worship. I will not bore you with the particulars as I have written it all down for you in here but it is beautiful. In the back, you will find a gift I have picked just for you of blue pearls and aquamarine. Please keep it close. I think my greatest regret is that you will never see this place. No one will._

_You must keep this notebook, Ten. I know that is a great askance as I have given you no reason to do so as everyone will, by this point, presume me dead, but you must. It is not safe to come here but I assure you that I am quite safe. I am alright and you shouldn’t worry. It doesn’t suit you after all._

_I know you must wonder why, in my stead, you are given a notebook but you must know that this place is where I am meant to be. It calls me in ways I cannot explain and, as you have always known, I have always, deep within me, known it existed. Maybe it was destiny or fate, or something so much bigger than anyone at all that made sure I came here but it is because of it that I must remain. And I apologize for that._

_Now this next part is very important so pay attention, alright? Before I left I made a will, as was suggested by the institute. I named you the sole beneficiary of my entire estate. Do not argue it, do not deny it, everything is yours and I want you to have it. If the apartment is still not an option please move in with Sicheng and Dejun, they will take you in a heartbeat and you know it, especially in the wake of what they will presume is my passing. You know I have no one else to give things to but you and you, my dear, are my most cherished friend. Please take all that I own as yours as I have no more need for it._

_This letter is getting dreadfully long but you see I have one last thing I must tell you and you have to do this for me, okay? Please do not miss me too much and please do not think of me too often. I need you to know that I am happy. I have done what we both never thought possible, Tennie. I have fallen in love. You will think I have gone mad when I tell you but the prince of this island, his name is Doyoung, he is my lover. He has taught me so much and it is partially because of him that I stay. In return, you must also find reasons to keep going without me, alright? Work hard, but not too hard and please do not get in trouble in the basement of the theatre house. You will not have me there to save you anymore._

Here is where the notebook becomes spotty with runny ink and dried tears.

_Give Sicheng and Dejun my love and always remember that no matter how far I am, I always love you, my darling._

_Your lovey, Kun_

**Author's Note:**

> more of my writing and general shenanigans can be found @ my twt
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
